Flamin', Sweet, and Complicated Love
by The God Danged Batman
Summary: The Love Life of Robin and Starfire. Also: Beast Boy and Raven, and Cyborg and Jinx. What happens when a great love life turns sour and fighting occurs between two lovers, can they fix their problems? This is a Love Fic based on Starfire and Robin. But the others are also being based a little because they are needed later in the story. Robin and Starfire lemon later is possibly.
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Has Love but Me

**Prologue**

"Robin, I wish to speak with you." Starfire says slowly entering his room.

"Sure Star. What do you need to talk to me about?" He asks and gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"It's about us." She says sitting next to him and looking at the floor.

"What about us Star?" He asks getting confused.

"Robin, how long have we been the boy and girlfriend?" She asks.

"Almost a year and half. Why?" He asks.

"Because you say we are in love. But lately you have been caring about the city more than me." She says sadly.

"Star, you know you are my life. But the city needs protecting until we can have a permanent hero." He says gently putting his hand on hers.

"But why? The city has law enforcement does it not? Can the city not help itself?" She asks her eyes getting a little teary.

"Please don't cry Star. Look as soon as the town gets a hero I will give you all of my attention. Not matter what it is my only priority will be you." He says wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Do you promise it?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes, Starfire I promise. You are my Star and I want you happy." He says leaning in to give her a soft kiss and she smiles her normal beautiful smile.

"Thank you Robin." She says. **ERM, ERM, ERM, ERM**

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**O.K Chapter 1 of my Teen Titans Story. Flamin', Sweet and Complicated Love. Now as I've said in Chapter 3 of Pallet Comprehensive. This mainly based on Robin and Starfire. The title is based on their "Love Life" It's going to be hot(Flamin'), sweet and complicated. Don't worry BB and Raven, and Cyborg and Jinx fans, they are in here too. Please don't hate on my Starfire's grammar. I'm going to do my best at trying to make her grammar close enough to perfect. Keep in mind I said **_**TRY **_**which normally I don't try I succeed or Fail but this is different because everyone's version of good, bad, perfect and flawed is up to them. So I am not going to say I did or did not because you guys decide how she is because you might know something secret about her grammar or something, you could be like a DC operator reading this or something. And if you are DC I am so sorry, please don't kill this fic. Anyway onto the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the people in it. They all belong to DC and DC Comics.**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action**_

Chapter 1: Everyone Has Love but Me

Starfire sits on the edge of her bed thinking the same thing she has been for the last week. _"Everyone in Titans Tower has a love except me. Robin acts as if he would want me but he is so mysterious with feeling how could I find the line between love and friendship?"_ She thinks to herself. **ERM, ERM, ERM** echoes throughout the Tower as the Titan Alarm goes off.

Quickly leaving her thought she grabs her boots and pulls them on and then hurries to the Living Room/Kitchen/Main Room where she sees Robin and the rest of the gang looking at the main screen.

"What is going on friends?" Starfire asks.

"The Hive again. They're attacking the Jump City Asylum. Possibly a Prison Break. Their targets are these three people. Mad Mod, Killer Moth and the Academy Head Master" Robin answers.

"What's our plan of attack?" Cyborg asks.

"We have two. Cyborg your coming with me and Starfire we're going to move Swiftly and Stop the Hive from getting the prisoners from their cells and Beast Boy and Raven you two will Go in Fast and Hard in to the main lobby and hold off the Academy soldiers. Until you need back up or the Hive is stopped. Any objections?" he asks looking around and no one objects. "Alright TITANS GO!" He says as they go to do their mission.

"Beast Boy. Barricade the West Hall and then cover the East. I'll Barricade the North and cover the South." Raven says as Beast Boy does like he was told.

"Hey Raven, Do you still want to try that magical thing that interested you last night?" Beast Boy asks as they wait for the soldiers to arrive.

"What magical thing?' She asks looking at him.

"You know that thing you wanted to try where you do some kind of spell on me before we have sex." He answers.

"Kind of." She says with a small smile. "Don't worry, I don't think it would hurt you."

"Phew." Beast Boy says happy that his girlfriend was kind enough not be mad he wouldn't let her try something when she lets him try stuff. Just then a bunch of yellow lasers fill the room as Hive Academy Soldiers attempt to take the Main Lobby.

**Meanwhile with Robin, Cyborg and Starfire**

"Cyborg, You can take the Head Masters cell since he was your Mission first." Robin says as they run down the halls toward the fork in the Halls.

"Robin who am I to take?" Starfire asks as the approach the fork.

"You take Killer Moth. You're the only fast enough to match him in the air." Robin says as Cyborg goes down his Hall.

"Robin, may we have words after the mission." She asks before he goes down his Hall.

"Sure Star. We can talk about anything." He says stopping long enough to answer her, then proceeding to his task.

"Huh." She sighs going down her Hall to Killer Moth.

**Cyborg**

"When I get my hands on whoever is trying to break him out I'm going to… Ah!" He yelps as someone pulls him into a corridor and closes the door.

"What the? Who did that?" He asks turning the flashlight on, on his left shoulder and looking around the room.

"Cyborg, I need to talk to you." A familiar female voice says.

"Is that who that I think it is?" He asks.

"If it's Jinx your thinking." She says.

"What do you want?" He asks as she drops down from the roof in front of him.

"I want you." She says her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I want to be yours. You see, ever since you snuck into the Academy and destroyed it the first time you've been on my mind and to be honest I really… um… like you." She says her cheeks darkening.

"Oh…" He says turning a light pink now. "Well to be honest I kind of like you too. You're just on the wrong side."

"I know but tonight changes. See the others don't know that I'm turning sides so I can be with you. If… you would take me." She says.

"What do you mean change sides?" He asks.

"You know, like a double agent. Like you were." She answers.

"Oh, well if you really are changing sides then I guess we could hook up." He suggest.

"You really want to hook up with me?" She asks.

"Well… I do like you and you like me so why not?" He says.

"Wow, so are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asks.

"Yeah. As long as you are my side yes. I'll tell the other Titans to not attack you." He says.

"O.K. Well tell your friends that Killer Moth and Mad Mod have been booby trapped. As soon as one of them passes through the door a Pulse Cannon aimed at the door will fire at them and critically wounding or kill them depending on the impact area. There is no one trying to break them free. Their just decoys. The real target is Head Master" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Alright I got to go before the others get suspicious."

"Robin, it's a trap. The Hive are only after Head Master the other two are decoys to critically injure or kill you." Cyborg says into his Communicator.

"How do you know?" Robin asks.

"Jinx told me." He answers.

"Jinx?" Robin asks

"Long story I'll tell you later. Is Starfire with you she hasn't answered her Communicator." Cyborg says hoping to get off the Jinx subject and to find out if Starfire is O.K.

"She hasn't?" He asks worriedly.

"Negative. Tried three times and nothing." Cyborg says.

"I'll find her. Cyborg wait for us outside the Head Masters cell. Only attack if you need to. No need to get in a fight without us if something happens." Robin says.

"Roger that man. Hurry and find her." Cyborg says before signing off.

**Starfire**

"I hope Robin finds interest in me. He's the only one who seems to understand me the most. He takes time out of his activities to help me and he even taught me the ways of Earth." She says to herself as she slowly floats down the hallway towards Killer Moth having been so in thought she hasn't heard her Communicator.

"I wonder if I adopt Earthly ways will he find me appealing. No, he told me it's what's on the inside that makes a person. Not their appearance or the way they act." She says before thinking of the things she wants to talk to Robin about.

Finally her thinking gets the better of her and she bumps into the cell door and falls to the ground. "Ow. Stupid door. Oh it's the cell." She says getting up and then looks at the handle and tries to figure out which way it goes. _"It a good thing there is a cell inside the cell." _She thinks to herself.

Finally she decides that the door could be rigged and that shooting it down could get rid of the chance of an ambush and she builds up a small Star Bolt and blows the door down and just as the door blows a giant blue beam is fired and she knows there's no time to invade it in anyway and just as it is about a foot away she sees black and an arm around her followed by the impact of the beam and a loud **CRACKRUNCH** of bone breaking followed by a cry of pain and they both fly down the Hall and crash into the wall at the end.

After the shock of impact wears off she warms up a Star Bolt to look at what made it dark and she sees it some kind of blanket or cloth. Then she looks down and sees a familiar green glove that goes up to his elbow and she can see something sticking out and a sticky looking red liquid slowly oozing out.

She then realizes who her saver was and realizing she is probably hurting him by moving around on his lap she throws his cape off them and quickly turns to check on Robin.

After the quick inspection she finds that the only major injury is his broken arm and to temporary fix it she takes off her wrist protectors and tightens them as much as they will go on his arm in a makeshift cast.

"Not bad Star." Robin groans after gaining consciousness when he felt the tightness of the first one.

"You are hurt. We should return you to Raven and Beast Boy so she can fix you." She says sadly as she realizes it's her fault that he is in this condition.

"I'm fine Star and why are you sad? It's not your fault the cell was booby trapped." He says trying to cheer her up.

"But I should have been more careful." She says and she lets out a small yelp as she is pulled towards him and into a deep hug.

"Star no matter how careful you were you would have blasted anyway. All that matters is that I got to you and saved you in time. I could have lost you, and I can't lose you Star. I really like you and if something were to happen to you I wouldn't know what to do." He tells her and she gets teary at his words.

"Robin. That's one of the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She says hugging him back.

"Would you say the sweetest word that I will ever hear?" He asks.

"Oh yes. You have made me happy and I would enjoy returning the happiness." She says.

"Alright. Starfire do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"But Robin, I thought we were friends. I am a girl and your friend am I not?" She asks confused.

"You are Star. But I mean more than that. What would a lover be in your language?" He asks.

In that sentence she heard the one word she's been craving Love and she slowly pulls back. "You mean you want to be with me? As in having a love life and family?" She asks.

"Well, Yes. Not a family at the moment though." He says.

"Why not? On my planet we are a year above proper age." She says sadly.

"Yeah, but don't you think we should wait awhile? We just started our relationship." He says.

"That is true. Can we have a family later?" She asks as he gets up.

"Yes Star. We can have a family later." He says and she happily hugs and she kisses him again, **(A/N: Sorry guys. I don't remember when they had their first kiss.) **"Oh, we got to go help Cyborg. He's by himself with the Hive."

"But Robin your arm will get in your way will it not?" She asks.

"Don't worry Star. It's not going to. Thanks for the cast." He says giving her a quick kiss and they then hurry to help Cyborg.

**Alright Chapter 1 down. I started at 7:48 P.M and finished at 11:00 P.M, finished this in about 4 hours nice. New record I think. I started I took me 6 days to Complete Pallet Comp. Chapter 3. I started 4, February 2015 and finished 10, February 2015. So, what did you guys think? Was it good? Was my characters on target? How do you like the Prologue? Did you guys like how I hooked up Cyborg and Jinx? Please review so I can fix anything. Oh and if you don't have an Account please leave a way I can contact you like Email, Facebook, something so I can keep you updated. Like for example someone asked for a Sequel to The Moment and I kind of saddens me if they don't know when I start it, so to help me out For those who don't have a Fanfiction Account please leave me a way to contact you with updates or you request or something. Anyway I hope you guys review and enjoy the story. I absolutely love Robin and Starfire as a couple I mean they were **_**literary**_** made for each other but for some reason DC was like Nah, No more marriage and technically it was never called off and they are still engaged or so I read could someone clear me up with that info? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and once again please review. It took me 13 minutes to write this part in bold. Anyway its 11:13 P.M and I got school in the morning. So good night/morning for whatever time you read this. Now took 14 minutes as it is now 11:14 P.M.**


	2. Chapter 2: Robin the Broken Arm Wonder

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**O.K I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. I wrote this or started writing this at 8:39 P.M 2/11/15 one day after writing the first Chapter. Alright we're picking up right after the first one. We're picking with Robin saving Starfire and ending her fears of him not being romantically with her. Also Cyborg kind of hooked up with Jinx. I'm saying kind of because he didn't really officially ask her out in a proper mood setting. We left off with Robin saving Starfire and now their own their way to help an outnumbered Cyborg.**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action**_

Chapter 2 Robin the Broken Arm Wonder

"Well, that's two snot eating Titans down." Gizmo says as they watch the video of the Pulse Laser firing at Starfire and before it gets to impact Robin attempted to save she but they both get enveloped in the blast as nothing but smoke and debris remain.

"Let's get the Head Master before back-up arrives." Jinx says walking towards the cell followed by her team.

"NOT TODAY!" Cyborg yells firing photon beams at Gizmo and Mammoth and hitting Jinx with a small beam that only had enough force to knock her down, unlike Gizmo's and Mammoths which sent them flying and then streaking against the floor.

**Five minutes later**

**Aheck, aheck. **Cyborg coughs after getting knocked back and blown to the ground and now he is slowly getting back to his feet.

"That all you got snot Borg?" Gizmo asks as he gets up.

"I got a whole lot more pocket runt." Cyborg says firing a proton beam at him and blows him across the room.

**Whack **echoes as Mammoth slams a wooden beam into him and he gets sent flying into a wall.

"Haha. How much now?" He says dropping the rest of beam.

"I got plenty." He groans trying to get up. A **Bling **of pink energy sends him deeper into the wall as Jinx blasts him.

"Stay down. It'll save you pain." Jinx says walking over to him. "I'm so sorry." She whispers to him.

"It's fine." He whispers/groans.

"Let's finish this." Mammoth says walking over and picking him up and starts an upper cut aimed for Cyborgs chest with as much speed and damage as possible.

"STARFIRE NOW!" He hears Robin's voice yells and a giant Star Bolt blasts Mammoth just as his fist touched his chest.

"Robin behind you!" She yells to him as he barely dodges a missile from Gizmo.

"HOW'D YOU TWO SURVIVE THAT BLAST? IT WAS ENOUGH TO DESTROY A BUILDING!" Gizmo asks incredulously

"Starfire, check on Cy. I'll cover you!" He says throwing his boomerangs at Gizmo, who thinks he cleverly dodges them as he ducks and they fly over his head. "Star, take him to Raven and hurry. There could be serious damage."

"Robin, what of you and your arm?" She asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Now take him to Raven so she can heal him." He says as she relunctently grabs Cyborg and flies out of the room as quickly as she can.

"Hey snot bag, you mis…sed." He says before they come back and smash into the back of his tech. and the back of his head and his technology malfunctions and his jetpack starts and begins to send him flying uncontrollably all throughout the cell and finally he bursts through the roof and flies into the air and will continue to fly until he runs out of fuel.

"So, you didn't walk away unscathed huh?" Mammoth says smirking and Robin notices, that he talking about his arm.

"Well it seems to be two on one now doesn't. And your hurt so two on half." Jinx says.

Robin groans to himself as he tries to figure if she is really on their side but he drops the though when Mammoth charges at him and he throws electric boomerangs that stun him and have him roll across the ground.

"You and me now." Jinx says and fires some pink beams at him and before he dodges he sees the beams are aimed barely past his side and he charges and tackles her.

"You're going to have to hit me if you want to remain undetected for being a double agent." He whispers holding a boomerang at her throat. "Now blast me."

She fires a bolt into his chest and he knows that his ribs are going to be bruised at least. He gets up and grins. "Was that the best you two got?"

**Five more minutes of battle later**

"RAAAHHHH!" Mammoth roars and instinctively Robin's left arm comes up to block the blow and he immediately regrets it as he remembers its broken but it's too late as Mammoth's fist slams into the wrist protectors severing as a cast. There's a sickening **CRUNCH **as the wrist protectors block the punch but doesn't stop the momentum that travels through and crushes more bone.

Mammoth starts to remove his fist for another blow Robin backflips and during the flip his right foot connects to Mammoth's jaw and sends him stumbling backwards and while he stumble Robin follows it up with a barrage of boomerangs of different types. An Electrical, Flash Bang, Pepper Spray, and other types including a regular and Mammoth unable to take all of the abuse collapses backwards.

Jinx only stares in disbelief as she watched him from blocking the blow with a broken arm and then ends it with a barrage of boomerangs.

"Jinx your under arrest." He says through gritted teeth as he clutches his arm but the next thing he sees is the world spinning as he gets blind-sided and then blasted by Jinx and he goes through the wall that is connected to the room near the outside..

"Jinx fire some more he is somehow coming back." Mammoth says as Robin seems to be somehow running towards them out of the debris." And she lifts her arms and fires and he meets the beam head on and flies back into the room and through the wall that meets the outside and pieces of the building collapse all around in small areas.

"Azeref Metrion Zenthos!" Raven's voice rings out as Mammoth flies into the roof and gets slammed by down but Jinx had fired before they arrived and she puts her hands down.

"Beast Boy go get Rob…" but she doesn't finish as Starfire flies past her with the fastest speed she's seen yet.

"Robin? Robin please speak. Robin please show me you O.K." Starfire begs hovering around the room searching for him there then she goes outside and she finds him lying under some stone of the wall. "Robin." She says happily/worriedly and she begins throwing the stone off of him.

**Aheck. **He coughs before smiling at her.

"Hey Star, I told you I would be fine baby, and I… **aheck** am." He says painfully sitting up.

Starfire smiles at his words as she can see throw the lie he is telling. "Robin, you fine you are not. You can barely sit up. I bet a globerworf you can't even stand."

"But I am. And you want to make that bet?" He asks.

"Yes. If you can't stand you owe me at least a pound of globerworfs." She says.

"And when I do." He asks.

"If you do, you can um… You get kiss me and I won't push you back down to hard." She says smiling and offering her hand to see if he will take the bet and do the "hand shake" that officiates a bet.

"That doesn't seem fair, but kissing you is worth anything." He says shaking her hand and just when she goes to end it he uses the last bit of reserve strength and uses her hand as a base to pull himself up and he uses momentum to help him to his feet and as he does Starfire falls forward and with his strength on fumes he catches her in his arms.

"Hey, no fair." She says as he helps her back to her feet.

"What do you mean no fair? You said I had to stand to win, and I am indeed standing my love." He says smiling at her.

"You may have bent the rules of it but you did win, so here is your prize." She says carefully pulling him into an embrace and giving him a deep, yet gentle kiss.

"You better not ever take on more than you can handle." She says breaking the kiss and looking into his masked eyes.

"I won't make any promises Star but I will try my best." He says.

"Thank you Robin." She says wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him as tears form in her eyes at the thought of losing him.

"Damn Robin. You are the strongest motherfucker like ever. And you're sensitive too. Your like so badass." Jinx says and in handcuffs so it looks like she is going to jail.

"Yeah man. That's a big hole in the wall." Beast Boy says.

"You the man Robin." Cyborg says.

"Robin. I'm curious. How did you continue to fight in that condition? Starfire told me you had a broken arm, and when I entered your mind to see what you could possibly do with a broken arm all I see is you blocking that hit from Mammoth and it had so much force it knocked me out of your mind." Raven says.

"It's called Heart Raven. Before I left Gotham I was Batman's Apprentice, and in all of his training he would tell me before a major mission and if something goes wrong and we get separated and he can't help right away, he would say; "if you got fight left in you, you use that fight until it is gone and then you make more fight until your body can't handle anymore." And that is what I did here because if I didn't then Head Master would have been released." Robin says.

"Well, heart or not Robin, I need to heal you before something major happens in your body." Raven says.

"Alright." He says as Starfire floats back.

Raven's eyes glow the familiar black glow as she gets her powers ready. "Azeref Metrion Zenthos." She says softly and he twitches as his body heals. His bones straightening themselves and his muscles relocating themselves as they stretch to fix what has been done."

"Alright, I've managed to increase the healing rate. A few days in bed and you should be good to go and action ready." She says.

"So I have to stay at the Tower for a few days even if something happens?" He asks.

"Yes, that is the point of _rest and recover_." Raven says.

"Please listen to our friend Robin. She is genius in the medical ways of magic doctor." Starfire asks him. "You know we can kiss and be together the whole time while you healing."

"Yeah, what she said." Beast Boy says. "Besides man, you went through _TWO _walls and somehow managed to stand and hug and kiss Star."

"BB's right man." Cyborg says.

"I'm sorry for that Robin." Jinx says.

"Its fine Jinx, you're a double agent and you have to do things you don't want to remain a double agent." He says.

"You think everything is fine." Starfire jokes.

"Because it is Star. Now let's load them into the three Armored Vans that will take them to Arkham, in Gotham City." He says. "First van is Gizmo. He is already in custody, the police followed the tracker that fried his pack and sent him flying around town. Mammoth will be in the middle van. And in the last van will be no one. I talked to the Mayor before battling you and he has decided to clean your slate Jinx." Robin says. "You a Teen Titan now." And he hands her a Teen Titan Communicator.

"Let's go home now." Cyborg says. "My body is aching and banged up like a crater." And he puts the T-Car in auto drive as they wait for it to come around back and pick them up and take them back to Titans Tower.

**Alright Chapter 2 of my Teen Titans Story. I had nothing to do so I decided to start this chapter and now it is finished. Starting and finishing this early was not my intention but, it just liked happened and now it is done. I hoped you guys enjoyed/enjoy this chapter as well the ones to come. Well I finished at 11:53 P.M and it is now 11:56 P.M 2/11/15. Well I got school in the morning. Oh, sorry for not posting Chapter 1 yesterday 2/11/15 I was like supper busy and forgot to, so It would be great if you reviewed both chapters and give some input if you want. The day it was posted is 2/12/15. Well it is now 11:58 P.M no correction 11:59 P.M Well, Good Night/Good Morning for whatever time you read this. It is now 12:00 A.M 2/12/15. Now 12:01 A.M it took a total of 3:24:00 to complete this chapter. No now 3:25:00 to complete it, it is now 12:02 A.M. Anyway, Good Night/Good Morning for whatever time you read this again.**


	3. Chapter 3: Valetine's Better Late

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**Sup guys? Did everyone have a good Valentine's Day? I meant to post this on Valentine's but I forgot to write it. I began the story at 12:40 P.M 2/15/15 and have gotten side tracked a few times but I should have this done by Tuesday of 2/17/15. Anyway this chapter is Valentines based for Robin and Starfire. Also Starfire holds herself responsible for Robin's current health because we all know Starfire would indeed find a way that makes her out to be the bad guy and be the reason Robin is hurt. But that is why everyone loves her. Anyway let's get this done. But I first I think I will head to bed and finish in the morning/noon (Paused/saved 11:47-48 P.M 2/15/15)**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action**_

Chapter 3 Valentine's; Better Late than Never

"He doesn't look to good." Raven says looking at his vitals.

"Will he be better soon?" Starfire asks.

"Doubt it. He technically should be dead. He had a punctured and collapsed lung, plus like that's not enough he has a fractured spine, 4 broken ribs, several skull and brain injuries and the lower half of his left arm is almost completely broken." Raven says.

"It's my fault. If I had waited until you guys arrived I wouldn't have need medical attention." Cyborg says.

"Bro. They would have unlocked Head Master without you slowing them down." Beast Boy says.

"Not really. I was going to take my time with the lock so they could stop us, but you came charging in guns blazing. Plus Robin is badass. You saw him out there. This is probably just a scratch." Jinx says trying to lighten them up.

"Well I didn't know that. Raven you can be Leader for a while. I don't deserve it." Cyborg says.

"Well, we should go fill out the Crime Report for the mayor." Raven says not really wanting the job and hoping if the report goes smooth he will keep the job.

"Yeah might as well get it over with." Cyborg says.

"Yeah. Come on Jinx, I'll show you the Double Agent Report and show you what to do." Beast Boy says.

"May I come back after the Report of Crime is completed Raven?" Starfire asks.

"You can. But I don't think you will be doing any good." Raven says.

**6 hours later;**

"Robin it is me, Starfire." She says to him, slowly opening the door to the infirmary.

"So, I finished the report like I normally do and Raven said I could come here and be with you." She continues playing with her hair.

"Oh may I tell you a story that happened to me on Tamaran? O.K well, once when I was a glorfnik…" She says beginning her story.

"And once when I was a…" She stops when she hears Cyborg talking to her.

"Hey Star. It's Cyborg. Aren't you tired? Its 9 A.M, you have been in here since 11. You need to get some sleep and eat something. I'll watch him until you do and if anything happens you'll be first to know O.K?" Cyborg says.

"Alright. You'll warn me if anything happens?" She asks and he nods. Satisfied or more like sleepy and a smidge hungry she floats to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat then to her room.

**3 1/2 months later**

"Hey bro it's Cyborg. So today is the start of the end of the H.I.V.E. Jinx framed Gizmo and the other members. Mammoth apparently had secrets because he started telling what others did and stuff and now their arguing." He says telling Robin of current events of the Titan's like he does when he can.

"Oh, Sorry for not visiting yesterday. Blackfire attacked and it took a while to defeat her. You know Starfire left in the middle of the fight to get here in time to be with you? She's been coming here every night at _Exactly____11:00_ to tell you Tamaran stories and sometimes stories she's heard on Earth. We even did some calculating with the sun and moon to get the down to the millisecond time and at 11:00:00 P.M she arrived not a millisecond late or millisecond early." He says then looks at his watch and sees its 10:50.

"Well speaking of time I've been in here two hours and Starfire will be coming soon and she will try and force me out the room. Hehe Beast Boy was in here once when she arrived and she had him leave. Well later buddy." He says not knowing Robin can hear everything he is saying as he gains consciousness just long enough to see the time and Cyborg walking away before he blacks out again. He stops at the door after hearing two voices.

"NO. We do not know he is not recovered." Starfire says furiously.

"Starfire it's been three months going on four and there's been very little recovery. The magic from Jinx and me have slowed his natural body recovery. He'll either die from his own body finally rejecting him due to the magic or we can let him die peacefully." Raven explains.

"The test could be wrong. There is surely a bug in it somewhere." She says angrily.

"Starfire. Cyborg made and ran the test himself over fifty times there is no bug or anything and we can't just let him suffer in the future." Raven says.

"WHAT?" a third voice says and Cyborg knows it as Beast Boy.

"It's nothing babe." Raven says quickly.

"No it is not the nothing. Raven wants to kill Robin." Starfire says.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT RAE!" Beast Boy exclaims sadly.

"Beast Boy. He is not recovering. He will die painfully later on if we don't end it soon. Do you want him to suffer? What if you were like him? Would you want to be in almost never ending pain?" She asks.

Beast Boy doesn't know what to say because on one side Robin can continue to live for now and possibly recovery. But on the other he could not recover and he will die painfully and no one deserves a painful death. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. He finally just walks away not knowing what to do.

"Please Raven. Just let me go to him now. It's 10:57 and if we continue this argument any longer I will be late." She says and he hears her land outside the door and he knows she's waiting for the time to change.

At 10:59 Cyborg opens the door and walks out and just as the time changes she zooms in and shuts the door.

She walks over to him having no happy thoughts to fuel her flying only the thoughts and facts Raven gave her and tears slowly fall from her eyes.

She pulls her chair up and studies Robin watching the monitors. "Robin why have you not healed? It should not take long to heal physically." She says but she knows talking to him is pointless she then does like she normally does and carefully slides him over and wrapping his good arm around her.

"I did my nails the way you like them, you know when I snip them and they have the little rugged edges? I also painted them the neon green you seem to favor. See?" She says showing him and then sighing.

Some of her tears fall onto his cheek and roll down it to his lips but she doesn't notice as she thinks of him being taken away.

"Robin you know two days ago was the Earth Day of Love Valentines?" She says through her sniffles and first stage of crying.

She then begins to cry softly because they never had or will get a Valentine's Day together because the information Raven told her was finally sinking into reality for her and she lays her head down on his chest softly crying and not noticing his vitals picking up and his arm tightening around her.

"Robin. I'm sorry for leaving you alone that day at the prison. If I had listened to Cyborg and dropped him off at the intersection and let him find his way himself I could have saved you from this." She says wiping her nose then she hears a low groan as two arms wrap around her.

"Robin?" She asks siting up and the groan increases because she didn't know his broken arm was around her.

"W-who else wo-uld be here?" He asks painfully and is smiling at her.

"Robin are you real and not the figment of my imagination?" She asks her heart increasing in it beats.

"Is this real?" He asks pulling her down to him and giving her the greatest thing in her life at the moment. A long deep and loving kiss.

She pulls back a small smile curving her lips. "Oh Robin you are back!" She says crying happily and hugging him forgetting her super strength but he holds the pain out of his voice and hugs her back silently filling his masked eyes with tears of pain.

"Stop crying Star. I will always be with you." He says pain creeping in his voice. "I was just taking a break."

She then kisses him and he feels her carefully get on top of him.

He breaks the kiss to find out what she's doing; not knowing a memory from her childhood is in her mind. "Star what you are doing?" he asks.

"I am healing you. It isn't permanent but it will heal you long enough to slow Raven from taking you from me." She says.

"You mean her pulling the plug?" He asks and she looks at him quizzically. "It means she was going to turn the machine off that kept me alive."

"How did you know?" She asks.

"I heard everything you guys did. Like I know you come in here every night at exactly 11 not a second early or second late. I know Cyborg and Jinx have gotten closer and Raven did some experiment to Beast Boy. I also remember you telling stories about you on Tamaran. I enjoyed listening to them." He says.

"You heard my stories?" She asks happily and he nods. "Would you want to hear more after I heal you?"

"I would love to hear them Star." He says/

"Oh this is joyous news. You are going to be healed long enough for Raven to deem you healthy to live, you want to hear my story and we will be closer together." She says before kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth when he tries to question her and she carefully shifts her body back on top of him.

"Star what was that? What are you doing?" He asks when she pulls away and slides her hand up her skirt.

"Don't worry Robin. It will heal you. I can give you the story later." She says sticking her fingers in his face and he looks at the purple liquid that is slowly rolling down her two fingers. "Come on Robin, Do you not fancy me this way?" She asks sadly since she heard that most males would enjoy a chance like this but, Robin seems to fall out of the most and her fingers have dried.

"I just don't want you doing something you will regret." He says looking from her fingers to her as she remoistens them.

"Robin I want to do this. I will not do anything I will regret. Now please let me heal you." She says and leans her fingers closer towards him and he reluctantly opens his mouth and allows her fingers in his mouth.

He slowly slides his tongue around her fingers and he looks up at her and she gives him one of her warm smiles. "Do I taste pleasing?" She asks slowly sliding her fingers out and he feels something tingling inside him and the pain is slowly receding.

"Star, what is happening?" He asks and she smiles at him.

"You are healing. Sadly it is only temporary though." She says but then she perks up. "But I've done some calculating and believe I could heal you permanently."

"How will you do that?" He asks.

"Well you see long story short, Tamaranian women have these thingy's in them that increases healing for a short time. No one knows how or why only women have it though. Anyway when the women is in love she makes healing. If not love she makes a bitter and possibly hazardous liquid that harm both her and her mate." She says.

"Then how do you know it will be helpful?" He asks.

"Because I was not harmed when I prepared you the sample and you are not sicker." She says happily.

"But it only happens when the women is in love. And I love you very much Robin, and I know you love me and I was hoping. Do you want to participate in the reproductive mating ritual for love with me?" She asks.

"You mean like um, make love?" He asks.

"If that is what you call it… yes." She says. "Do you love me enough to make the love with me?"

"Of course Star but we are only 16." He says.

"We are three years over legal age on Tamaran and I read that we are three years over age on this planet too." She says.

"But, rmrmrmrmrmrr. "Robin?" Alright Star. I will do this with you." He groans as a pain slowly comes back and he can't deny he want her and soon they are making out heavily on the medical bed.

**A few hours later**

"_Poor Robin. I wonder why he's not recovering. The Titans won't be the same without him."_ Cyborg thinks opening the door to the medical bay doing his daily morning check on Robin and to tell Starfire she needs to eat and sleep. **Clump.**

"_What the? Are those Robin's boots? Wait these are Star's. "_ He thinks looking down at the boots he stumbled on. _"Why are there clothes everywhere… belonging to Robin and Star? Starfire didn't do anything she shouldn't did she?"_

He walks over to the bed and sees the two asleep on the bed. _"She did."_

"Sup Cy?" Robin asks suddenly causing him to jump and change his arm into a charged photon cannon.

"Robin?" He asks slowly lowering his arm.

"Most of him." Robin jokes causing Cyborg to smile.

"Man I thought you were never going to wake." He says then Robin politely shushes him.

"Don't wake Star yet." Robin says.

"Did you two… um… you know." Cyborg asks gesturing at the two and Robin turns red at the gesture.

"No… We did not do _that._" He says and then explains to him what happened between him and Starfire.

"So, what you're saying is Starfire made some kind of Tamaranian juice and it healed you for a bit?" Cyborg asks after listening to Robin explain.

"Yeah pretty much." Robin says.

"And you're not in pain now?" Cyborg asks.

"Oh yeah lots. Barely can breathe. But Star looks so peaceful, I'll wake her when its near-death can't breathe." He says before his head begins twitching in what Cyborg believes to be pain.

His belief is fact when Starfire mumbles and Robin turns pain free, or so he acts. "Morning Robin. Who was that you were speaking to?" She asks.

"It's um… Cy... See?" He says pointing and forcing his arm to point despite the world of pain his arm was in and Starfire rolls over and looks at Cyborg who waves nervously at her.

"Oh morning Cyborg." She says rolling over and closing her eyes again and Robin and Cyborg look at each other puzzled at her calmness.

Then her eyes open as she remembers her position and she quickly hides under the blanket. "Um Cyborg… would you… um mind handing me my top?" She asks sticking her hand out from under the blanket.

"Sure Star." Cyborg says getting her top, then giving it to her and her hand recedes back into the blanket and Robin scoots away as she tries to put her top on without the blanket falling off of her. Finally after a couple of minutes she gets the top on and jumps off the bunk and grabs her boots.

"Nice seeing you Cyborg, but like you have been telling me I need to eat or I will lose my strength and then Robin will be ashamed of me for allowing that to happen. Bye." She says before flying out of the room and Cyborg hears a relived sigh come from Robin.

"Alright man. I guess I should run some test on you now." Cyborg says. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Doubt it." He says. "I could for about a minute if I try."

He painfully rolls to the edge of the bed and with equal pain he sits up. "Alright, to try and limit your pain I'm going to scan you as soon as you stand as quickly as possible without messing up." Cyborg says. "Now stand in 3, 2, 1 Stand." And Robin forces himself to stand despite his body saying lay back down. Cyborg quickly scans Robin, after a couple of grueling minutes Cyborg says he can lie down he needs to take some X-Rays and Robin happily lies down.

**Meanwhile outside of the Medical Bay**

Starfire is watching as Beast Boy makes some Bacon and Tofu bacon and some other breakfast foods. "So, Star has Robin gotten any better?" He asks trying to make conversation and curious since he heard some strange noises coming from the room when he was going to get some water.

"Oh he is much better." She says as if waiting to tell the news.

"He is?" Beast Boy asks looking up from his cooking.

"Oh yes. He is now conscious and Cyborg is with him." She says happily.

"Um… guys. I think Cyborg has finally lost it. I just heard him in the Medical Bay laughing and I think he was making Robin's voice." Raven says walking in.

"No Cyborg has not the lost it. He is with Robin, He is well now. Well he is conscious, and that is well enough for me since I can be with him more and I will not be the only one doing the talking." Starfire says.

"Impossible. One does not come out of a coma and near death all cheery." Raven says.

"Well we have done the impossible and Robin has done it again. And he did not just wake up. He regained conscious sometime last night when we were arguing, because he knew you thought it was best to "pull the plug." and he knew because Cyborg thought he was talking in his head but was really talking aloud. " She says.

"Alright guys. Breakfast is ready. Go ahead and Dig in. Don't touch my tofu. I'm going to check on Robin." Beast Boy says putting the food on the table and then starts to run the medical bay.

"Beast Boy wait!" Raven starts but Starfire stops her.

"Raven it would be best to let him go. Would you not want to get back together with Robin as well?" She asks and Raven sighs.

"I guess a reunion wouldn't be too bad." Raven says and Starfire hugs her this time remembering her super strength she loosens her hug.

"Hey Star. I was wondering if you could make Robin some more of that juice stuff." Cyborg says.

"What juice?" Starfire asks.

"You know that juice you gave Robin that healed him for a little bit. It fixed his arm a little and I figured if just a finger dip fixed a few of the bone fragments then maybe a cup would heal them enough for him recover like a normal human." Cyborg says.

"Wait Starfire has juice that can fix Robin possibly?" Raven asks.

"Yeah I did some test and he had a fluid in him that wasn't his and he said Starfire gave him some juice that healed him for like an hour or so. And now some of the fragment that were hazardous are now almost near their original bone placement." Cyborg says.

"He is better than before?" Starfire asks.

"Yeah. That juice stuff did a good bit for him. Can make like a cup of it?" Cyborg asks and Starfire nods happily before she remembers what her "juice" is.

"Wait it is not smart to give him magical juice. He is already being harmed by the magic from me and Jinx from when we tried to heal the bones ourselves. His body only rejected us and then some of our magic didn't completely leave his body and is still in there and is probably multiplying. Starfire's juice is more than likely going to do the same." Raven says.

"But that's where you're wrong Raven. From what I can see from the test. The juice that has digested so far in Robin looks like is working with Robin's immune system to fight yours and Jinx's magic and the other none digested half is well digesting." Cyborg says.

"I would like to see this juice in action. I doubt juice can do what _my_ magic can't." Raven says looking at them.

"I will go and make some of the juice then." Starfire says grabbing some breakfast and then heading to her room trying to figure out how to get a cup of "juice."

"_I guess I could do what I did last night and imagine Robin taking me. He would run his firm and rough yet gentle hands across my body, his kisses going where they please. His manhood taking my womanhood and bonding us permanently forever. O.K I can the juice now."_ She thinks flying to her room. Figuratively and Literary.

**Meanwhile Beast Boy is being amazed by what and where Robin has been**

"Wow. So you what your saying is. You were here, but not here, here." Beast Boy asks Robin.

"Yes." Robin answers glad to be back and able to help Beast Boy understand stuff again instead of the occasional impatience of the others with him.

"Dude. You are now the official coolest one here." Beast Boy says.

"What? I thought I was the official coolest one?" Cyborg asks.

"You were. But Robin is now. He was here, but not here, here. You've only been here." Beast Boy says.

"I have never heard anything so stupid, but amazingly smart and logical at the same time from you BB." Cyborg says forgetting he's not the coolest anymore.

"Boys." Raven says to herself. "So Robin. When did you gain consciousness?"

"When Cyborg got ready to leave. It was 10:50 or so because I saw the little and big hand on the 10." He answers.

"Beast Boy. I require you're assistance." Starfire says her voice coming through Beast Boy's communicator.

"Ah." He says sadly. "O.K Star. I'm on my way." He says putting the communicator up and saying he'll be back.

"I wonder what Starfire needs me for. I was learning so much." Beast Boy says disappointed that Starfire asked him for help and not one of the two. He stops at her door and takes a deep breath and thinks of something funny so he can have a genuine smile.

"_O.K something funny. Oh I know. Knock knock…. Who's there…? SOUP… Soup who? SOUPER MAN! Hahahahaha. O.K, O.K. I'm done laughing now."_ He thinks now he's struggling to keep the laugh out of his voice. **Knock, knock. **"Star, I'm here." He says knocking.

"It's open!" She yells to him.

"What's up? What can I do for you?" He asks walking in and shutting the door.

"I need to know what color this looks to you. I don't know if it is purple or not." She says holding a cup that is barely filled past the bottom. "So, I figured that since Raven has the most abundance of purple if anyone knew besides her, it would be you."

"Oh, makes sense I guess." He says taking the glass from her and looking at the little amount of liquid. "It's light purple. Like regular purple except lighter."

"So it is purple?" Starfire asks.

"Light, but purple none the less." He says handing it back to her. "That stuff must be really hard to make huh?"

"What do you mean?" She asks putting the glass on the table beside her bed.

"I mean if that's all you have in like 30 minutes it must be really hard to make." He says.

"Oh it is not hard parse. I had more but I spilt it when I had a sudden spasm and dropped it." She says giving a tiny bit of the truth.

"Oh. Well I need to get back. I was learning a lot. Do you need help with anything else?" He asks and she shakes her head and thanks him for his help.

"_Wow, she cares so much that, she didn't know what color that was." _He thinks heading back to the medical bay.

"So, you and Jinx are doing pretty good, huh?" Robin says still laying on the bed.

"So far, yeah. She's also an honorary Titan. We couldn't make her official without you." Cyborg says.

"Why couldn't you? All you need is a majority vote, the TITAN seal of Approval, and a communicator." Robin asks.

"He meant we couldn't approve her without you being there." Raven says.

"Alright, I'm back peoples." Beast Boy says entering the room.

"Sup BB? What did Star need you for?" Cyborg asks.

"She just wanted to know what color her Tamaranian juice was." He says.

"Oh, Alright then. I've filled him in on Jinx and the situation on the H.I.V.E.

"Nice. What's he think?" Beast Boy

"He's cool with it. We're going to officiate her when she gets back." Cyborg says.

"Really? That's great." Beast Boy says sitting in one of the free chairs.

"Yeah. She was the downfall of the H.I.V.E." Robin says.

"With some help." Raven says.

"Little help. We just cleaned the remains." Cyborg says.

"That is true." Beast Boy says.

"Still is considered help." Raven says.

"Let's just calm down a bit, eh?" Robin says. "There is no need to fight."

"I am done friends. I am sorry there is only half a glass but making it is very tedious work." Starfire says and they stare at her because she is sweaty and looks exhausted.

"Hey Star what's wrong?" Robin asks. "You look horrible."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired from making the juice." She says walking over to him.

"What juice?" Robin asks as she hands it to him.

"The juice you told Cyborg about you know the one that healed you a bit." She says as he takes the glass and she bends over to give him a kiss on the cheek then whispers into his ear.

"Now drink it all and like it cold or not. I worked hard on that... I love you." She says I love you normally.

They all watch as he stares at the glass.

"Well bro? You going to drink it?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yeah man. It should fix your bones, but the internal organs will need more care, since there more sensitive." Cyborg says.

"Take your time thinking Robin. It could have a negative affect later." Raven warns.

"I took great care into making that Robin." Starfire says.

"I'm going to drink it. I was just marveling the way it sparkles in the light." He lies but they believe it and Starfire awes at that and he drinks the "juice". He smiles at the familiar taste as he swallows the last of Starfire's juice.

"That was good juice Star." He says giving her the glass back.

"I know it was good. I did make it after all." She says jokingly.

"Is it working?" Cyborg asks.

"It's going to take a couple minutes." Robin says feeling the familiar light tingling.

**Alright finished 12:21 A.M 2/23/15. Wow took 10 days to complete. I had more setbacks then I thought but I finally finished. Alright this is going to be the original Chapter 3. The other chapter of this is an Alternate Chapter if you will. I should have Chapter 4 of Pallet Comp. done soon. I was just more focused on finishing this chapter first. Well what did you guys think? How good or bad was it? Please review and tell me what you like and dislike. My plan is for Robin to get healed in the next chapter or two. Not the same way though. Small spoiler at the end of this. Anyway sorry for taking so long but I've been busy because of Advanced Algebra and I want to pass a test. Well that's all I think. Finished at 11:25 P.M 2/19/15 Well goodnight/ good morning for whatever time you read this. Please Review.**

**Heres the small spoiler I mentioned earlier:**

**SPOILER**

**Starfire is going to accidently worsened Robin internally even though she was only trying to help him. Jinx becomes a Teen Titan and soon the H.I.V.E will be destroyed.**


	4. Chapter 3: XXX Not part of main story

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**Sup guys? Did everyone have a good Valentine's Day? I meant to post this on Valentine's but I forgot to write it. I began the story at 12:40 P.M 2/15/15 and have gotten side tracked a few times but I should have this done by Tuesday of 2/17/15. Anyway this chapter is Valentines based for Robin and Starfire. Also Starfire holds herself responsible for Robin's current health because we all know Starfire would indeed find a way that makes her out to be the bad guy and be the reason Robin is hurt. But that is why everyone loves her. Anyway let's get this done. But I first I think I will head to bed and finish in the morning/noon (Paused/saved 11:47-48 P.M 2/15/15)**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action**_

Chapter 3 Valentine's; Better Late than Never

"He doesn't look to good." Raven says looking at his vitals.

"Will he be better soon?" Starfire asks.

"Doubt it. He technically should be dead. He had a punctured and collapsed lung, plus like that's not enough he has a fractured spine, 4 broken ribs, several skull and brain injuries and the lower half of his left arm is almost completely broken." Raven says.

"It's my fault. If I had waited until you guys arrived I wouldn't have need medical attention." Cyborg says.

"Bro. They would have unlocked Head Master without you slowing them down." Beast Boy says.

"Not really. I was going to take my time with the lock so they could stop us, but you can charging in guns blazing. Plus Robin is badass. You saw him out there. This is probably just a scratch." Jinx says trying to lighten them up.

"Well I didn't know that. Raven you can be Leader for a while. I don't deserve it." Cyborg says.

"Well, we should go fill out the Crime Report for the mayor." Raven says not really wanting the job and hoping if the report goes smooth he will keep the job.

"Yeah might as well get it over with." Cyborg says.

"Yeah. Come on Jinx, I'll show you the Double Agent Report and show you what to do." Beast Boy says.

"May I come back after the Report of Crime is completed Raven?" Starfire asks.

"You can. But I don't think you will be doing any good." Raven says.

**6 hours later;**

"Robin it is me, Starfire." She says to him, slowly opening the door to the infirmary.

"So, I finished the report like I normally do and Raven said I could come here and be with you." She continues playing with her hair.

"Oh may I tell you a story that happened to me on Tamaran? O.K well, once when I was a glorfnik…" She says beginning her story.

"And once when I was a…" She stops when she hears Cyborg talking to her.

"Hey Star. It's Cyborg. Aren't you tired? Its 9 A.M, you have been in here since 11. You need to get some sleep and eat something. I'll watch him until you do and if anything happens you'll be first to know O.K?" Cyborg says.

"Alright. You'll warn me if anything happens?" She asks and he nods. Satisfied or more like sleepy and a smidge hungry she floats to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat then to her room.

**3 1/2 months later**

"Hey bro it's Cyborg. So today is the start of the end of the H.I.V.E. Jinx framed Gizmo and the other members including Mammoth apparently had secrets because he started telling what others did and stuff and now their arguing." He says telling Robin of current events of the Titan's like he does when he can.

"Oh, Sorry for not visiting yesterday. Blackfire attacked and it took a while to defeat her. You know Starfire left in the middle of the fight to get here in time to be with you? She's been coming here every night at _Exactly____11:00_ to tell you Tamaran stories and sometimes stories she's heard on Earth. We even did some calculating with the sun and moon to get the down to the millisecond time and at 11:00:00 P.M she arrived not a millisecond late or millisecond early." He says then looks at his watch and sees its 10:50.

"Well speaking of time I've been in here two hours and Starfire will be coming soon and she will try and force me out the room. Hehe Beast Boy was in here when she arrived and she had him leave. Well later buddy." He says not knowing Robin can hear everything he is saying as he gains consciousness just long enough to see the time before he blacks out again. He stops at the door after hearing two voices.

"NO. We do not he is not recovered." Starfire says furiously.

"Starfire it's been three months going on four and there's been very little recovery. The magic from Jinx and me have slowed his natural body recovery. He'll either die from his own body finally rejecting him due to the magic or we can let him die peacefully." Raven explains.

"The test could be wrong. There is surely a bug in it somewhere." She says angrily.

"Starfire. Cyborg made and ran the test himself over fifty times there is no bug or anything and we can't just let him suffer in the future." Raven says.

"WHAT?" a third voice says and Cyborg knows it as Beast Boy.

"It's nothing babe." Raven says quickly.

"No it is not the nothing. Raven wants to kill Robin." Starfire says.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT RAE!" Beast Boy exclaims sadly.

"Beast Boy. He is not recovering. He will die painfully later on if we don't end it soon. Do you want him to suffer?" She asks.

Beast Boy doesn't know what to say because on one side Robin can continue to live for now and possibly recovery. But on the other he could not recover and he will die painfully and no one deserves a painful death. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. He finally just walks away not knowing what to do.

"Please Raven. Just let me go to him now. It's 10:57 and if we continue this argument any longer I will be late." She says and he hears her land outside the door and he knows she's waiting for the time to change.

At 10:59 Cyborg opens the door and walks out and just as the time changes she zooms in and shuts the door.

She walks over to him having no happy thoughts to fuel her flying only the thoughts and facts Raven gave her and tears slowly fall from her eyes.

She pulls her chair up and studies Robin watching the monitors. "Robin why have you not healed? It should not take long to heal physically." She says but she knows talking to him is pointless she then does like she normally does and carefully slides him over and wrapping his good arm around her.

"I did my nails the way you like them, you know when I snip them and they have the little rugged edges? I also painted them the neon green you seem to favor. See?" She says showing him and then sighing.

Some of her tears fall onto his cheek and roll down it to his lips but she doesn't notice as she thinks of him being taken away.

"Robin you know two days ago was the Earth Day of Love Valentines?" She says through her sniffles and first stage of crying.

She then begins to cry softly because they never had or will get a Valentine's Day together because the information Raven told her was finally sinking into reality for her and she lays her head down on his chest softly crying and not noticing his vitals picking up and his arm tightening around her.

"Robin. I'm sorry for leaving you alone that day at the prison. If I had listened to Cyborg and dropped him off at the intersection and let him find his way himself I could have saved you from this." She says wiping her nose then she hears a low groan as two arms wrap around her.

"Robin?" She asks siting up and the groan increases because she didn't know his broken arm was around her.

"W-who else wo-uld be here?" He asks painfully and is smiling at her.

"Robin are you real and not the figment of my imagination?" She asks her heart increasing in it beats.

"Is this real?" He asks pulling her down to him and giving her the greatest thing in her life at the moment. A long deep and loving kiss.

She pulls back a small smile curving her lips. "Oh Robin you are back!" She says crying happily and hugging him forgetting her super strength but he holds the pain out of his voice and hugs her back silently filling his masked eyes with tears of pain.

"Stop crying Star. I will always be with you." He says pain creeping in his voice. "I was just taking a break."

She then kisses him and he feels her carefully get on top of him.

He breaks the kiss to find out what she's doing; not knowing a memory from her childhood is in her mind. "Star what you are doing?" he asks.

"I am healing you. It isn't permanent but it will heal you long enough to slow Raven from taking you from me." She says.

"You mean her pulling the plug?" He asks and she looks at him quizzically. "It means she was going to turn the machine off that kept me alive."

"How did you know?" She asks.

"I heard everything you guys did. Like I know you come in here every night at exactly 11 not a second early or second late. I know Cyborg and Jinx have gotten closer and Raven did some experiment to Beast Boy. I also remember you telling stories about you on Tamaran. I enjoyed listening to them." He says.

"You heard my stories?" She asks happily and he nods. "Would you want to hear more after I heal you?"

"I would love to hear them Star." He says/

"Oh this is joyous news. You are going to be healed long enough for Raven to deem you healthy to live, you want to hear my story and we will be closer together." She says before kissing him and slipping her tongue into his mouth when he tries to question her and she carefully shifts her body back on top of him.

"Star what was that? What are you doing?" He asks when she pulls away and slides her hand up her skirt.

"Don't worry Robin. It will heal you. I can give you the story later." She says sticking her fingers in his face and he looks at the purple liquid that is slowly rolling down her two fingers. "Come on Robin, Do you not fancy me this way?" She asks sadly since she heard that most males would enjoy a chance like this but, Robin seems to fall out of the most and her fingers have dried.

"I just don't want you doing something you will regret." He says looking from her fingers to her as she remoistens them.

"Robin I want to do this. I will not do anything I will regret. Now please let me heal you." She says and leans her fingers closer towards him and he reluctantly opens his mouth and allows her fingers in his mouth.

He slowly slides his tongue around her fingers and he looks up at her and she gives him one of her warm smiles. "Do I taste pleasing?" She asks slowly sliding her fingers out and he feels something tingling inside him and the pain is slowly receding.

"Star, what is happening?" He asks and she smiles at him.

"You are healing. Sadly it is only temporary though." She says but then she perks up. "But I've done some calculating and believe I could heal you permanently."

"How will you do that?" He asks.

"Well you see long story short, Tamaranian women have these thingy's in them that increases healing for a short time. No one knows how or why only women have it though. Anyway when the women is in love she makes healing. If not love she makes a bitter and possibly hazardous liquid that harm both her and her mate." She says.

"Then how do you know it will be helpful?" He asks.

"Because I was not harmed when I prepared you the sample and you are not sicker." She says happily.

"But it only happens when the women is in love. And I love you very much Robin, and I know you love me and I was hoping. Do you want to participate in the reproductive mating ritual for love with me?" She asks.

"You mean like um, make love?" He asks.

"If that is what you call it… yes." She says. "Do you love me enough to make the love with me?"

"Of course Star but we are only 16." He says.

"We are three years over legal age on Tamaran and I read that we are three years over age on this planet too." She says.

"But, rmrmrmrmrmrr. "Robin?" Alright Star. I will do this with you." He groans as a pain slowly comes back and he can't deny he want her and soon they are making out heavily on the medical bed.

He slides his hand to the base of her neck as their kiss becomes more passionate. Then his kisses move from her lips to her cheek and then to her lower jaw and he continues to her neck where he sucks, kisses, licks and gently bites the soft flesh and she softly moans while he does.

She pulls back to remove her top and slides her boots off before tossing them somewhere on the floor and he does the same, except for his boxers and mask, then he flips them and proceeds to kiss her upper chest where she seems to enjoy him. Then he moves to her covered breast beginning to think about what he is doing.

"Robin? Is something wrong?" Starfire asks.

"Nothing's wrong Star. I just can't believe I have a girl like you." He says and she pulls him back up to her and deeply kisses him.

"_He's more muscular than he seems. He has a lot of battle scars to."_ She thinks studying his chest and stomach. "I can't believe I have a guy like you." She says pulling back and unhooking her bra. "Now, are we going to continue the making of love?" She asks as he slides back down to her breast and removes the bra and gently plays with her breast in hopes of not hurting her then he decides to try what he seen on T.V once and he takes her left nipple in his mouth and starts sucking it while his right gently squeezes her breast and his left hand gently pinches and squeezes her right breast nipple and Starfire moans at this action.

"Oh Robin. That feels so good." She groans pleasurably as he sucks a little harder and plays with her nipple with his tongue as it becomes harder and harder with each action.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Star. You helped me and now I'm returning the favor." He says switching breast and he begins gently sucking on her almost as hard right nipple.

"Robin. It seems… you are… the well now." Starfire says happily in between breaths as he sucks harder.

"I don't know when you wear off, so I got to please you a much as possible before you do." He says after her nipple is just as hard as the other and he slowly moves down to her stomach where her breathing slowly increases as he kisses and licks her.

"Robin… you have… partaken in… this before? You seem very good. I fear I cannot excite you the way you are me." Starfire asks sadly.

"No I haven't Star. You are my first. I have just seen this on T.V because Raven made Beast Boy watch it and he didn't want to watch the show alone so I said I would watch it with him." He explains.

"So you are just mimicking a movie then?" She asks as he climbs up to her and looks her in the eyes.

"Yes Star. Only a movie. You are my first and only Star. I love you and can think of no one else who could replace you." He says giving her a soft kiss.

"Then we will be together forever?" She asks.

"Forever." He says and she pulls him into a deep kiss before allowing him to slide back down and continuing his earlier work.

"Robin… please go lower." She asks as he hovers at the top of her skirt.

"I don't know Star… You… sure you want this?" He asks kissing her belly and then sticking his tongue into her belly button and she squirms at this.

"Robin… there… is nothing… I would want more." She groans as he wiggles his tongue in her belly button before removing his tongue and giving her belly button a kiss.

He slowly moves his lips to her left leg where he starts at her ankle and slowly kiss his way up and he smiles as she wiggles with each kiss until he finally reaches her thigh, where he flips her skirt up as she spreads her legs and he kisses his way to her inner thigh where she begins breathing faster with each lick and kiss.

"Robin… what you are doing… is just so wonderful." She says in between breathes.

"Only the best for you Star." He says licking her.

"Robin… please move you're… tongue to the right." She asks and he moves the opposite way.

"This way Star?" He asks playfully.

"No Robin… please it is… not nice to play like with…your girlfriend like this." She groans enjoying yet disliking him teasing her. "Please just… do that another time."

"Alright Star." He says licking around her honey pot not wanting to torture her since she did indeed allow him his dream. "Where are your panties?" He asks after realizing he is licking her.

"Figured… one day… I would… not need them…Now my… theory is if… oh… if you ingest… oh um… ingest a lot of me… your body will think of me as protein." She moans as his tongue touches the outskirt of her inner lips.

"So, you just want me to lick you until I swallow a lot of are you're um… "Healing"? He asks and she nods happily. _"Well can't argue with that logic." _He thinks to himself.

He slowly slides tongue into her and finds she is tighter than he thought because her inner walls are pressed tightly against his tongue with every millimeter he shoves his tongue in.

"Robin… your… tongue is magical… never had I experienced anything so pleasurable." She moans.

He slowly removes his tongue to her displeasure.

"Robin, why did you stop?" She asks. "Am I not satisfactory?"

"Star you are perfect, I'm just trying something." He says before using his two forefinger's to slide her lower lips apart and she shivers as the cool air brushes against the sensitive nerves.

He smiles at this action. "_Time to show her my appreciation."_ He thinks sticking his tongue back into her deeper this time. And immediately her breathing changes as his tongue plays with her.

As her breathing becomes heavier he slides his other hands finger into slowly sliding it in and out causing her to increase her moans.

"Oh Robin… that is it… this is what I meant… you are… doing…. a wondrous job I think my plan will work." She moans as he works

He takes that as a sign she likes this and slides another finger into her and her walls tightly squeeze his two fingers and tongue but seeing how much she is enjoying his work he continues his tongue and finger assault before adding a third finger.

"Oh Robin… this…Oh… is… so… glorious…I… feel… oh like… something inside me…is… OOOOHHH ROBIN HERE IT COMES!" She groans as her walls get tighter around his finger and tongue despite his other hand spreading her lips and she begins to release into his mouth a little at first but he continues the licking and her orgasm sends her love juice all over his face and fingers and he licks up what he can.

"Oh Robin that was most enjoyable." She pants and he comes up and kisses her, her juices on his lips turns her on more than she already was and she flips them and kisses him.

"My turn Robin." She says after getting her breath back and then sliding her tongue back into his mouth as his hands slide across her bare back sending shivers across her body.

"Star… what… are you doing?" Robin asks through as she slides a hand down chest and her rugged nails gently scraping him and he squirms under her as she continues running her nails across him.

"I am pleasing you. Don't try to deny it Robin. You are doing what I was doing." She smiling down at him still torturing him with her nails.

"I didn't do you like this though." He groans she just smiles at him.

"You had the movie remember. Now you're going to watch me do better than that movie." She says sweetly giving him a kiss then moving it to his jaw and in a continuous trend down.

She kisses the scratches that she put on him and the light stinging from the scratches and her moist lips against the lightly cut skin causes an burning pleasure on his chest which he tries as hard he can to deny the sensation.

She giggles in her mind at his struggle and decides she should go back to her original plan. She frowns to herself when she gets to his boxers and pulls them down.

"_Great flornick maybe we should have waited." _She thinks to herself. _"Just imagine it as a… um… what are they called… oh the Dum Dum Lollipop."_ And with that she gently grabs him and is amazed at the amount of heat that is being produced so, she squeezes and releases him seeing how hot it will become but then she is brought out of her amazement when she feels him squirming and twisting under her.

"What is wrong Robin?" She asks sweetly.

"You know what WRONG Star is." He groans loudly getting his words mixed up as she squeezes him again.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" She asks fascinated with her new power.

"I said you know WHAT you're DOING." He groans loudly again. "Stop that."

"_I never seen Robin like this before. I have seen him in the face of death and he would not even be near this. He is always collected. But now, he is… vulnerable." _She thinks to herself. _"I wonder what else I can do."_

She slowly scrapes the side of his cock with her thumbnail and she smiles to herself.

"Robin, may I get a puppy?" She asks sweetly out of the blue.

"You don't need a PUPPY." He groans as she squeezes and scrapes her thumbnail at the same time.

"I did not hear you Robin." She says continuing her squeezing and gentle scraping.

"I said you can get a puppy." He says softly.

"Really?" She asks happily.

"Yes." He groans.

"_I can get almost anything like this." _She thinks.

"_I'll wait until later when I really want something. What's this?"_ She wonders when she see the head of his dick covered in a thin layer of sticky pearly liquid. She uses her free hand and wipes the liquid off with her index finger and smells it.

"Ouh florf berry juice." She says happily and deciding that since it smells familiar it must be like she remembered she sticks her finger in her mouth to taste the "juice".

"What juice?" Robin asks.

"Oh you see this sticky stuff came out of you and it smelt like a berry from my childhood. Except it was a lot better. Almost as good as mustard." She says. "Is there more in you?"

"Uh, yeah lots. You just have to excite me enough to make me to make ejaculate." He says.

"It is like the straw?" She asks.

"I guess SO." He says barely finishing the sentence as she begins sucking trying to get more of the "juice" out of him. Seeing that just using it as a straw isn't working, she rolls her tongue across the shaft as she sees how much of him she can get but when she gets near her throat she decides that is far enough and she once again squeezes him and he moans a little louder and when she starts jerking on him his moans intensify as she increases her squeezing with as well as mixing her light scraping.

"Star… I think… I'm close." Robin groans and she increases her efforts to get him to release. "Oh… Star… here… I go." He groans and he blows his load all in her mouth and she attempts to swallow it all but some slips out onto her chin.

"That was most delicious Robin. Try some." She says climbing back up to him and licking his cum off of her and kissing him and slides her tongue into his mouth so he can try it.

"That is good Star." He says. "You ready to finish?"

"I thought once a male orgasms he need rest to recover." Starfire says.

"True but sometimes when a guy has a woman like you he needs very little time to recover." He says the pain in his arm slowly returning.

"Well it's only 12:07. May we break a bit?" She asks. "You know maybe till about 12:15?"

"Alright Star." He says rubbing her back as she lays down on top of him. "You want to tell me a story?"

"A Tamaran story?" She asks.

"Do you want to tell a Tamaran story?" He asks and she nods. "Alright a Tamaran story then. Are you going to have those little translations like you use to give?"

"You even heard my translations?" She asks happily.

"Yeah Star. I listened to every single word you said. You were the highlight of my night and now you're the highlight of my life." He says pulling her closer to him.

"That is so sweet Robin." She says giving him a kiss. "Which story would you be pleased to hear. I have tons on them." She says and begins giving him a list of stories.

"Any story will make me happy as long as you tell them." He says.

"Awe. You are the best Robin. I guess I could tell you about when I got into an argument and fight with an offlirklab or law enforcement on this planet." She says starting her story.

**30 minutes later**

"_That is so cute. She storied herself to sleep. Damn these ribs. Shit I can barely breathe, but I can't wake Star."_ Robin thinks to himself as his arm and chest are literally killing him with pain. _"I bet she's cold. Where's the blanket? Oh here it is." _He thinks wrapping them up with his good arm because the other isn't any help.

"_Rave said I had brain damage. But I haven't seen anything that would indicate brain damage. The only thing is that I knew what Starfire was saying without translation…. Wait I could understand Star? I got to talk to Cy when he comes in the morning AAAAHHHHH."_ He groans as she shifts and tightens her arms around him.

"I love you so much Robin."

He looks down at her when he hears her mumbling in her sleep. "I love you too Star." He says kissing her forehead as his body protested the action. _"Definitely can't wake her now. She's having an apparently good dream. Damn this hurts more than when I was unconscious."_ He thinks breathing hard from just giving a simple kiss. Finally despite the major pains all across his body, he falls asleep with his love securely in his arms.

**Alright finished 11:05 P.M 2/19/15. Wow took 4 days to complete. I had more setbacks then I thought but I finally finished. I should have Chapter 4 of Pallet Comp. done soon. I was just more focused on finishing this chapter first. Well what did you guys think? How good or bad was it? Please review and tell me what you like and dislike. My plan is for Robin to get healed in the next chapter or two. Not the same way though. Small spoiler at the end of this. Anyway sorry for taking so long but I've been busy because of Advanced Algebra and I want to pass a test. Well that's all I think. Finished at 11:25 P.M 2/19/15 Well goodnight/ good morning for whatever time you read this. Please Review.**

**Heres the small spoiler I mentioned earlier:**

**SPOILER**

**Starfire is going to accidently worsened Robin internally even though she was only trying to help him and Cyborg is going to be the first to find out about Robin and Starfire when he goes to check on Robin in the morning but Robin is going to explain how they didn't completely make love they only did oral love and that is going to clear things up for a bit.**


	5. Chapter 4: Valetine's Cont

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long on Pallet Comp. I kept forgetting to post because I have a lot of work for school. I got a 58 in Advanced Algebra, I have a 3-5 page Research Paper in American Lit. (My report is on Eminem because in my opinion he is the greatest rapper of all time.), in JROTC I don't really have anything important, because we are doing knot tests and it is also the Second Semester of it so we are also going to be outside more, and in Economics I've missed out on some Vocabulary and so other stuff. But I have made time to write this and that time was at 11:35-11:40 P.M 3/7/15. Anyway this chapter has the Starfire Spoiler from the last chapter if you read it. Oh, and I'm going to do Alternate endings on some chapters. Not all just a couple or few. Also this chapter is going to be the rest of their Valentine's together. Well I guess I should do this before the chapter starts; Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters in it. Any scenes depicted in this story that are related to another story(s) are purely coincidental and unintentional. This a fanfiction from a Teen Titans fan that thinks Robin and Starfire should have become a couple and got married without stuff interrupting them. (Hint, hint for anyone from DC reading this.)**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action **__\- 1hour =========== 2 hours and so forth_

Chapter 4; Time together

It's been one month since Robin's regained consciousness and he has been better than before. He has been more energetic and seemingly more athletic. No battle now ever lasted more than ten minutes no matter who they were fighting, and this is another ended battle.

"Hey Robin, Star, you guys want to join me and Jinx for a movie?" Cyborg asks.

"Sure. I would want to. What's the movie?" Robin asks.

"Don't know yet. Jinx is picking. Probably a chick flick. That's why a want a bro along." He says.

"But Robin, we have barely had anytime as a couple. Wouldn't you want to be with me?" Starfire asks wanting time with Robin because they never have much time alone, because something always comes up and interrupts and Robin is secretly torn between the two.

"I forgot about that Star. I would rather stay with you I can make up the Valentines you missed out on." He says knowing she wants time with him and they've barely had time together. "Sorry Cy."

"It's cool man." Cyborg says. "You wanna go B.B? What about you Raven?"

"I'll go bro. Can't let you suffer alone." Beast Boy says.

"I'll go it might be a dark movie." Raven says and Cyborg and Beast Boy gulp that as they head for the movie theater to meet up with Jinx.

"See ya guys." Robin says and they all say see ya back and the main lobby door closes leaving Robin and Starfire alone for however long they will be gone.

"What do you wish to do?" Starfire asks.

"I plan on making you a special meal. And since it special you can't come in the kitchen till I'm done. While I cook, you can pick the movie we're going to watch." Robin says.

"Alright. Do you have a certain movie genre in mind?" Starfire asks.

"Nope. The choice is 100% yours." He says walking into the kitchen leaving Starfire to pick the movie.

"Star! It's ready!" Robin yells an hour later.

"It smells delicious." She says walking in and her jaw drops at the sight. It was a mixture of Tamaranian and Earthly foods and her eyes catch a glimpse at her favorite food from Tamaran. "How did you know I loved Quorfarin?"

"I found your box that was filled with things from Tamaran and I saw the recipe was circled and assumed it was a favorite. It took a lot of work getting it though. The things are slippery at finding. There are two others that look just like 'em." He says.

"Oh I know. They are very deadly. Can I taste one?" She asks.

"I made them just for you." He says.

"Won't you try one with me?" She asks holding a piece of the purple, green, and yellow dotted meat/berry/flower thing in his direction. "It is very good I assure you."

"Alright. Chefs do have to taste their work." He says taking the thing from her and quickly flicks it into his mouth before slowly chewing preparing to force it down, but the flavor switches between sweet and spicy and kind of beefy. "That's good for a food off planet." He says surprised.

"What did I tell you? They are delicious." She says.

"You ready to have the rest your late Valentine's meal?" He asks showing her the Salad, Lobster with small herbs on the top and it was on spinach and baby tomatoes **(A/N I don't know what those little tomatoes are called. I call them baby tomatoes.) **and there was various other foods that were from and off Earth.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful food Robin." Starfire says thirty minutes later as he starts to collect the plates.

"It was nothing." He says giving her a peck on the cheek as he takes her plate and his hand goes numb and he ignores the feeling trying to get this done and not let Starfire see something is wrong.

"I did not know you could cook so well." She says not noticing and attempting to help but he insists he has it.

"Alfred does not allow one to leave Wayne Manor without making a decently respectable meal or how to work a kitchen." He says. "Your stuff however… I didn't know crap about it. I had to rely on your translations."

"You did it all perfectly though." She says.

"Because you have perfect detailing skills." He says putting the last plate in the sink. "So what's our movie?"

"It is a most enjoyable movie." She says taking his hand and leading him into the main room. **(A/N; that big room were the Titans assemble.)**

"_Ah hell nah." _He thinks when she shows the movie _Sex and the City Complete Seasons 1&amp;2_.

"You are dissatisfied with my choice?" Starfire asks bringing him out of his thought.

"Oh no, I love the choice Star. I've always wanted to see this." He lies.

"Oh, I am glad. I will walk you through the characters so you are not the confused." She says.

"Oh, Star. Where's Sunny? I'm sure he's probably hungry and lonely." He says to get her out of the room and he is referring to the puppy she made him say he would get her and as soon as he was cleared to leave the medical bay, he went out and found her a puppy. It's a premature Golden Retriever that was about to be thrown out by the Pet Shop he had happened to be driving past.

**Flashback**

"Excuse me sir. What's in that bag?" Robin asks parking his motorcycle and walking over to the Pet Shop worker who is holding a squirming bag.

"This puppy isn't eating or anything. It just lays in the corner." He says. "Boss says I got to get rid of it because it's bad for business."

"I'll take it. How much are puppies normally?" Robin asks.

"Normally their $25. But for you son I'll cut it down do $0 or free. Just because you're a nice looking boy. Don't let my boss know though alright?" He asks. "By the way. I'm Brainy. Brainy Zappa."

"Nice to meet you Brainy. I'm Robin." Robin says.

"I know who you are. You're my ideal." Brainy says.

"Really?" Robin asks and he nods.

"Wow. Well I need to get back. I told my girlfriend I would get her a puppy." He says.

"Alright." Brainy says taking the puppy out of the bag. "Be careful with him."

"I will." Robin says. "Well I can't leave you without anything. Heres $200 dollars and if you ever need anything just message me."

"Wow. Thanks." He says receiving the number and money.

Back at the Tower. "AAAAWWWWEEE IT'S A PUPPY!" Starfire squeals as he tells her to open her eyes and she hugs him keeping in mind there is a baby dog in his hand.

"Do you like him?" Robin asks handing the fragile puppy to her.

"Oh Robin I love him. He is so adorable. Thank you so much!" She says holding the puppy in one hand and using her other to pull Robin into a long sweet kiss and hold it until he breaks it to allow them a breath.

"Wow Star." Is all he can think to say. "So, what is his name?"

"I don't know. Is fur is blonde or yellowish. Oh I know Sunny!" She says gently hugging, rocking and kissing him.

"You might have to make him eat. He is kind of special right now seeing as he is just a puppy." Robin says.

"I know. I will take the upmost care of him." She says heading for her and Robin's room. (She moved in after he was cleared.)

**Present**

"Damn it where is that season one tape?" Robin says to himself looking all over the room for the tape. "What the hell? It's not in the box or DVD player."

**Bling** "Fuck." He says as the elevator door bling's to the main room's level.

"Robin, I have fed Sunny and brought him to watch the movie so he won't be lonely like you said." Starfire says stepping out of the elevator holding her "baby". "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm looking for the remote." He says. "Oh here it is."

"Oh goody you found it." She says. "Are you sure Sunny would want to watch?"

"Yeah. Would you want to be locked in a room all night while your mom "And Dad." and dad watch a movie and leave you all alone?" He asks not really taking a liking to the title "Dad" yet.

"Oh no. I would not. I'm sorry I doubted you wanted to watch with us." She apologizes to him and hugs the 6 inch high and 8 inch long puppy and he only rubs his head against her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Hey, where's the movie Star?" Robin asks a glint of hope in his voice.

"Oh it is in your DVD player in our room. I was planning on watching an episode every night but did not know how you felt in it. Soooo, I watch an episode after you and Sunny go to sleep." She says kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, So I guess we can't watch the movie?" He asks.

"Don't worry. I have it covered. I'm going to explain everything to you. The characters their jobs everything." She says putting Tape 2 in and starting while Robin goes into the kitchen for snacks.

"_It's only been an hour and a half? Damn how long is that movie Cy and them are watching."_ Robin thinks as the show drags on. He looks at the beautiful lady in his left arm feeding her puppy some Twizzlers _"She's so happy though."_

"Hey Star. You know your spoiling the mess out of him?" Robin says watching as Starfire feeds Sunny another Twizzler.

"I am not. I'm just… privileging him. Oh, you see that guy? That is Mr. Big; he and Carrie that girl I should you at the beginning; they get in and out of relationships. See?" She says as Carrie and Big go into Carries room and Robin mentally shakes his head seeing as Starfire doesn't understand Friends with benefits.

"I bet their going to get into a fight soon." Robin says.

"No they aren't. They don't fight." Starfire says.

"Yeah they are." He says trying to get the movie to pass by continuing his earlier attempt by saying random things that could happen.

"No they aren't. They are like family." She says.

"Family fight." He says and she sits Sunny on her left side and pauses the movie and then straddles him.

"Robin my love. If you sit through this episode and the next two episodes then, I will give you a reward. I don't know what it will be. But I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it." She says her emerald eyes piercing his mask, her shining smile catching his attention and her hand playing with his hair sealed the deal.

"Alright, I'll sit quietly." He says.

"Thank you." She says giving him a peck and getting back in her former position.

"See? Was that so bad?" She asks keeping her promise to only do two more episodes.

"Not really. I actually like it now." He lies so she possibly won't have him watch anymore of it. "So, does that make up for the Valentines I made you miss?"

"A little bit. Maybe in the future you will find a much more sufficient way to make it up and I knew you would enjoy it. I'll be back." She says, softly running her fingers across his jawline and getting. "Come on Sunny boy. Come on. Time for your bedtime."

He watches as she takes Sunny to their room so he can make his "bedtime." schedule.

"She would be a great mother." He says to himself before taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. Then the reality of his comment hits him. _"Dang. I would be the father. I don't know shit about it."_

"_Hmm… Let's see. It's 9:30 so in about 30 minutes or so everyone will be back soon. I knew I promised Robin a reward, but I didn't say what kind or whose favor it would be in." _Starfire thinks to herself sliding off her boots, her wrist protectors, and neck guard leaving just her top and skirt before she walks back to the main room and see Robin deep in thought.

"_I guess I could rent some fathering movies. No… Back in the beginning there was no movie about fathering you just raise your kid into a great young man or women. Is now the time period though… Yes. I think, I could handle it at this time. No, because as soon as I do that will be every villains target will be our kid(s)." _Robin sits on the couch thinking to himself about whether is ready to be a father or not.

"_Alright I know I am ready to be a father and I want Starfire to be the mother of our child. What the?" _He comes out of his thoughts when he feels a weight straddle him and something wrap around his neck and he is met with the most beautiful jewels in his life no matter how many times he's seem them.

"What's on your mind?" Starfire asks running her hand through his hair.

"Nothing. Just thinking random things…. Scratch that. We said we were going to have an open relationship with no hidden secrets or anything… So, to be honest… I was thinking about my Star." He says rubbing her sides.

"What did your Star do that required so much concentration?" She asks placing her forehead against his.

"She was very and still is motherly to her puppy or "baby" as she calls him and it made me think of having a real child with her. But don't know when I'll be ready to have a child with you." He says and she tilts her head trying to find any sign of deceit.

"You want to be a father? and you want me to be the mother?" She asks trying to decipher his expression.

"Yes. But I'm not ready to be at the moment. Maybe in a few years when were 18 or 19." He says honestly and it causes Starfire to become fuzzy inside.

"_A mother. Me being a mother. A wife. I am going to be a wife." _She thinks happily. "And we will be married?"

"_Fuck."_ He thinks. _"I forgot she wants to get married."_

"Yes. We will be married Star." He says half truthfully giving her a kiss and she deepens it.

"_I almost forgot my promise." _She thinks smiling into the kiss and running her hands through his hair.

She giggles softly as he tickles her left shoulder blade with his right hand before resting his hand on the base of her neck and running his left across the bare part of her back.

**Ting. **Echoes throughout the room as the elevator bell signals an arrival.

"_Dang."_ They both think though not stopping waiting for the other to.

"_As soon as she ends it, I'll explain everything to the gang. Most anyway." _Robin thinks.

"_Robin will stop this soon and the team will not know or think anything happened here except a late Valentines." _Starfire thinks, but it is soon apparent that the other isn't willing to end it.

"Hey… Star… bet I… hold the kiss… longer." He says keeping his lips against hers.

"I… doubt… that." She says doing the same.

"Alright… then…. First… to… break… the… kiss… loses…. Deal?" He says.

"O.K." She says and her eyes widen he pulls her closer and slips his tongue into her mouth when she gasps in surprise.

She soon realizes his plan and shifts her weight just enough to cause them to fall over with her on top and on his chest and the elevator **bling's** and opens just as they fell.

"We're back!" Cyborg says holding Jinx's hand followed by Beast Boy and Raven who are also holding hands.

"Yo we're back! Robin, Starfire!" Beast Boy yell and they see Starfire's slumped back.

"They're having a contest to see holds the kiss longest." Raven says after reading their minds. "They'll be done soon it's been 27 seconds since they've started. I going to make some tea. You guys want some?"

"Sure." The three say following Raven to the kitchen.

"_Dang, her being on my stomach isn't helping me. I got to turns the tables soon." _Robin thinks to himself quickly running out of air and in a desperate act to win he tickles her shoulder blade again and she struggles to hold her giggles until he stops and she feels a slight vibration.

"Robin?" She asks forgetting the challenge.

"It's nothing Star. My hand is just asleep that's all." He says but then his upper body goes numb.

"Robin. It is not the nothing. Something is wrong. Am I hurting you?" She asks getting off him and pain floods him.

"AHHH! GET BACK ON!" He yells pulling her back. "Please."

"Robin? What is the matter?" Starfire asks worriedly.

"Nothing. My upper body is just asleep." He says pained.

"Robin, I might still be learning about the Earthly ways, but I do indeed know that you are not fine if your stomach or chest is asleep." She says before turning her head. "CYBORG, RAVEN! ROBIN IS HURT!"

Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Jinx come running into the main room.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asks looking over Robin.

"Nothing. I'm FINE!" He yells as his chest stings him.

"Raven. Teleport him to the Medical Bay. I'll be on my way." Cyborg says beginning to run down the hall

And Raven does like she was told.

**In the medical bay**

Raven put Robin to sleep with a sleeping spell and attaches IV's and electrodes to him and starts checking his vitals.

"_Hmm. His vitals are fine. His pulse and everything is normal." _Raven thinks to herself. _"I'll wait for Cyborg to run some internal test."_

"Alright Raven, how's it looking?" Cyborg asks as he and the rest of the team enter the bay.

"He looks fine. Pulse, breathing, everything's normal. It might be something internal, but it makes no sense, it seems like a momentary thing." Raven says.

"I'll run a diagnostic on his internal organs, then a diagnostic on his brain, then X-Ray to see if it is from his formerly broken bones." Cyborg says starting up the Cydiagnostic Scanner and Analyzer.

"If it is any help, Robin said he has been having the "sleeping of body parts". He said they were normal on Earth but I could tell it was a lie." Starfire says. "His upper body also went to sleep before I called you guys."

"That doesn't sound good." Raven says.

"This doesn't look good." Cyborg says getting their attention while still doing the diagnostics. "B.B can you get us some food and drinks. I think we're going to be here a while. Jinx can you ask the other Titans to take over a while for us? Start with Aqualad first since he's closest. Raven, Star, you two will help me with Robin."

"Roger." Beast Boy and Jinx says running to do their job.

"I can't figure this out. Diagnostics, X-Rays, Disease Scans, everything is clear." Cyborg says looking through all the reports.

"Maybe it's like Raven said. It's just a momentary thing." Beast Boy says.

"I agree with him." Jinx says. "You're going to wear yourself out mentally if you keep it up."

"Cyborg he's apparently fine. You've run every test known to man. He doesn't have an STD or anything. Like he shouldn't. Raven says quickly after seeing Starfire's glance.

"Have you tried the blood test or sample?" Starfire asks. "I know there is something wrong with him."

"I doubt it will help but I'll give it a try." Cyborg says walking to the drawer to receive the needle.

"Um, I think I'll pass this test. Oh look we're low on drinks, I'll go grab some more." Beast Boy says after seeing the big needle and he speeds out of the room as Cyborg sticks the needle into Robin and collects the blood.

"Starfire. What's a blood test and sample going to do?" Raven asks.

"I don't know. All I know is Robin, _my boyfriend_ is sick. Would you not be doing the same for yours?" Starfire asks a small amount of venom in her voice.

"Are you saying I wouldn't be worried about my boyfriend if something was wrong?" Raven asks a little angrily.

"I am not saying, I'm asking. Because to me it seems that as soon as the test shows "good" signs you would just up and go." Starfire snaps back.

"Guys, guys. You two are supposed to be friends. Stop the arguing, Cyborg is trying to run tests." Jinx says. "I know you both care for him but arguing won't help any."

"You're right." Raven says.

"I am sorry Raven. I did not mean my accusations." Starfire says looking at the ground.

"I didn't mean to sound as if I didn't care. I'm sorry." Raven says offering her hand, but Starfire pulls her into a hug instead.

"Friends still?" Starfire asks pulling from the hug.

"Yeah. Friends still." Raven says.

"What the fuck? Guys look at this shit. This is why the test all came back clear." Cyborg says preparing to show the blood sample results from the microscope on a big screen T.V.

"You guys find out anything?" Beast Boy asks walking in.

"Yeah. This." Cyborg says turning on the screen. "You're going to think the exact thing I did."

"WHAT THAT?!"

**Alright heres Chapter 4. Alright I plan on ending this story at 7, 10 is the absolute most the story will be. Once again I apologize for taking so long with Pallet Comp. Chapter 4. I am begin working on Chapter 5 soon. Also; later on for this story will get kind of rough. and not the fighting rough. Rough like wrong and violent. So if you don't like that stuff you might want to skip that chapter or two. Story finished at 11:10-11:20 P.M. Well I got to go to bed. It's 11:21 P.M 3/12/15 and I got school tomorrow. So, good night/ morning for whatever time you read this.**


	6. Chapter 5: Healing and Recovery

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**What's up guys? So, I took the ASVAB today 3/19/15 and it was either SUPER EASY or I SUPER FAILED it. Well. I have to wait 1-3 weeks before getting it back so wish me luck with that. My goal is a 35 (The necessary score required for my second career choice of a Navy Corpsman. Remember my first is U.S Marine Infantry.) My last score was a 32, high enough for the U.S Marines and Army's infantry. But I can do better. Anyway, as for the story, it's going to become a little dark maybe even darker depending on the thoughts that flow out. As for Pallet Comp. it will be bad for a couple chapters; 3 at the most. Anyway as for Robin and Starfire in this story, well you got to read for that. As for the Disclaimer; Read the last 4 chapters.**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action **__\- 1hour =========== 2 hours and so forth_

Chapter 5; Healing and Recovery

"Cyborg. What are those?" Starfire asks looking at the pink, black, and green orbs in Robin's blood.

"They're you. The pink is Jinx, black is Raven and green is you." Cyborg explains.

"How is that possible?" Raven asks.

"Yeah. Those are our cells. How are they in Robin?" Jinx asks.

"From my calculations, when y'all used your magic, Robin's body must have assumed the helping and increase healing was his own cells and accepted them as their own, and now the cells from you realize that they are not in your body and is not attempting to overthrow his cells and the other opposing cell, and since Robin's only healed from magic from a couple months ago, the cells still think they are friendlies and are not trying to stop them from killing them." Cyborg explains.

"But Starfire didn't use magic." Jinx says.

"Yeah, what's Starfire's cells doing there?" Raven asks and Starfire just watches and listens since she hasn't learned much about the human body or any type of body for that matter. The most about bodies that she knew was the little she learned from what Robin and Alfred taught her when she asked to visit Gotham and meet the man that made him.

"I don't know. She isn't really a cell. She's just like in there somehow. Wait what's going on?" He says watching as the pink and black cells attack the small amount of red and white blood cells and the small blood sample bubbles as the red and white cells don't know what's going on and they disappear off the sample and the blood sizzles from red into black.

"You see that shit?" Beast Boy asks breaking the momentary silence.

"What the fuck?" Jinx asks as the green cells engulf the rest of the blood and sizzles it before the blood poof into a dry stain.

"That was horrible." Raven says. "Is that happening inside Robin?"

"Yeah. That would explain the "Sleeping" body parts. His arm or whatever isn't asleep. Its dead and oxidized blood cells, that are quickly receiving fresh cells and fresh blood and when they mix the brain doesn't know if it's real blood or not and to fix the problem it send more blood and the excess blood causes numbness that to him is his arm is asleep." Cyborg says. "Let's see in order to not confuse them with Robin's cells these are now Anti-Cells because they harm the host's cells."

"How are you going to fix him?" Starfire asks.

"Well I, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Raven are going to enter his body in microscopic form." He answers.

"What am I to do? I want to help." She says.

"You are. You're going to be the most important key to it. You have to keep him excited in anyway."

"Like a movie?"

"Not really. Well maybe. Just find a way to get his blood boiling or cause him to react to something. Do whatever you have to get his blood pumping." Raven says catching on to Cyborg's meaning.

"Oh, you mean like the adrenaline rush?" Starfire asks happily finally understanding.

"Exactly." Jinx says.

"Ah, I have to go into another body?" Beast Boy asks remembering the last he did with Gizmo to save Cyborg.

"Yea. You have to." Cyborg says, turning off the sleeping gas that is connected to his oxygen mask. "Now you have an hour to prepare for the trip."

Everyone leaves the bay to prepare for the trip and Starfire is searching for thing that will "excite" Robin.

"_Hmm. Let's see. Oou (Like Lou except the L is O) he loves his staff and telling Gotham stories, Oou scary movies have everyone's blood rushing. Hm… Looks like I'll have to improvise if those fail. Well if they do I'll just do what I always do. I'll charm him. He always does the blushing whenever I do something and his cheeks feel hot, so by theory, it should get his blood the boiling."_ She thinks happily before leaving their room and heading back to the bay seeing she has five minutes left and she sees she is the first one there and Robin is re-conscious and she decides to fill him in.

"Alright Star. After we call you with the all clear you're going to direct us to his nose and with the recent blood flow increase over the system will return to normal giving us a smooth ride out, where you will un-shrink us." Cyborg says getting into the sub designed for bodies.

"Don't worry Robin. We're going to fix." Beast Boy says sticking his head out.

"Thanks." He says as Cyborg tells Beast Boy to get back in the sub and then gives Starfire the signal to begin.

"Alright." She says typing the codes he gave her and a machine turns on and fire at the sub and it shrinks into the size of a germ and Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx and Raven all scream as they fall towards Robin's arm and just before they impact Cyborg switches on the drill and they pierce his skin like a bug bite and enter his body.

"You're all good to go." Starfire say into the mics.

"Roger." They all say.

"Alright Star. Begin your phase. We can already tell we're going to need that extra blood." Cyborg says looking at the dark red almost brown blood. "Hurry, the blood is getting thinner."

"_Oh, no, oh. What am I to do? The movie will take too long and I think stories will excite me more than him. Think _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 _Starfire. Wait what's that counting?" _She thinks as her thinking is distracted by random counting.

"Don't worry Star. 9. The more excise I… 13…do the hotter I will get and… 17… my body will begin to… 21 heat up from my muscles melting and increase blood flow. Thus providing more muscles and the excess needed blood." He says counting as he talks and she stares at his arms as they bulge as he goes down before shrinking back into his arms as he comes up.

"Oh. That is good?" She says only half understanding.

"Hey guys whatever is going on out there keep it up. The blood is flowing smoothly and the anti-cells are struggling to take them all. We're trying to find the spawning grounds so keep it up, it going to take some time. The fast flowing blood is good but we're traveling against the flow." Ravens say through the mic.

**Inside Robin the** rest of the team are traveling mostly smooth through him with the occasional attack from one the three anti-cells.

"Eww." Beast Boy says not enjoying the trip.

"Be quiet back there." Raven says.

"Yeah bro. We're almost done. All we have to do is find the spawning ground and poof, we gone." Cyborg says.

"Yeah your right man." Beast Boy says.

"Hey, don't you guys think we could find it faster if we split up?" Jinx asks.

"She's right." Raven says.

"Yeah. Alright all units we have to detach at the perfect time. The fast flowing blood can damage or destroy the hulls or all of us with one clean swipe." Cyborg says.

"Well, seems too dangerous then." Beast Boy says.

"My scanners got it. I have them set to the perfect detachment timing so when I give the word everyone detach and take a tunnel." Cyborg says and everyone prepares for the detach command.

"Now team!" He says and everyone detaches.

"Alright. Now everyone choose a path and follow it. Come across any anti-cells destroy them." Raven says taking over and everyone takes one.

**Outside**

"Robin are you not tired? You've been at this for 6 minutes." Starfire says a little bored after six minutes of sitting on his back as he does more pushups.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asks stopping long enough to ask.

"I do not know." She says not really knowing what could entertain her and have his blood pumping.

"I know something." He says stopping. "Laydown on my back like a piggy back ride."

Not really understanding, she does like she was told and he struggles a bit but gets on his feet and jogs to the roof.

**On the roof** he and Starfire look out over the city moonlit city and the few office lights that could be seen.

"Robin this is so beautiful." She says.

"Like you." He says pulling her close to him.

"Is this why you brought me up here?" She asks a little confused.

"This is one of the reasons. This is the second." He says gently pressing his lips to hers and she slowly kisses him back putting her arms around his neck and he slides his hand down to her hip and picks her up and instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist.

"_Alright, time for the third reason." _He thinks walking to the edge being careful to maintain an adequate speed and keeping the lip lock before they need to break for air. He slowly removes his right hand and mashes a button on his utility belt and puts a five second delay. Then he places it on the base of her neck and slowly puts more force into the kiss and then the five second delay ends and flings them off the tower.

Starfire felt like she was flying. _"This our best kiss yet." _She thinks as he pulls away and smiles at her.

"You trust me?" He asks.

"Of course I do." She says a shocked he would ask that then she feels the wind again and realizes they're in the air and falling toward the ocean.

"Don't fly Star." He says like he could read her mind. "Just enjoy the feel of your heart beating fast with the fear of hitting the ground."

She tightens her grip on his neck and waist and the feel of the adrenaline and fear of hitting the ocean slowly began to excite her.

**TSSSSSSSS** sounds as Robin's boots ignite into boosters slowing and then stopping them five feet above the moonlit ocean.

"What did you think?" He asks enjoying the beautiful smile she had.

"It was fun." She says.

"Then you'll like this." He says his boosters turning off and they drop into the cool ocean water.

The initial shock of the cold water wore off quickly as they emerge from the water.

"Care for a moonlit swim?" He asks and she responds by splashing him and they get into a splash fight.

**Inside of Robin **Beast Boy floats around bored of the floating. **Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump.**

"What's that?" He asks himself as the beating grows louder and the number of anti-cells are increasing and he begins firing at them as they attack him. Then he sees it. The reason why they are so many.

"Um, guys. I'm going to need back up." Beast Boy says.

"Why?" Raven asks.

"I think I found their base." He says.

"What do you mean Base?" Raven asks.

"I don't know. This big um… pinkish, blackish, light green blob." Beast Boy say.

"On my way bro. Where are you?" Cyborg says.

"Me too." Jinx says.

"At Robin's heart." Beast Boy says.

"I'll eliminate the ones that are traveling." Raven says.

Beast Boy watches and he sees that the spawning ground is beside Robin's heart, then he realizes the anti-cells plan.

"Guys, I know the anti-cells plans. They're going to spawn a lot of themselves and then assault Robin's heart."

"That would make sense." Cyborg says speeding towards him followed by Jinx.

**Starfire smiles** against Robin's lips enjoying how gentle he was being with her and how he seemed not to care that he could die in the next few minutes.

"Robin, are you O.K?" She asks as he grunts a little.

"Yeah. I'm good." He says gently pushing some wet hair from her face and kissing her cheek then slowly moves to her neck.

"Robin. We found the source. We should be out in around 5 minutes." Cyborg's voice says coming through his communicator and he smiles at Starfire's aggravation and picks up the communicator before Starfire can.

"Roger Cy. We'll be waiting in the bay." Robin says back. "Sorry Star. How about after they get done and go to bed, I'll bring you back and we can finish. K?"

She reluctantly nods knowing that they would have called eventually.

"Well I guess we should head back then." She says and they start to swim back to the tower.

"ARGUP" comes from behind her and she stops swimming just in time to see bubbles where Robin was.

"Robin?" She asks he plops out of the water clutching his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Don't know. Chest pains." He says pained.

Starfire not wanting to risk him drowning grabs his hand and begins flying to the tower.

**Inside Robin at the same time period** Cyborg, Jinx, and Beast Boy are struggling to stop the anti-cells from attack his heart but every time they fire at an anti-cell it moves and they it something of Robins.

"This isn't working guys. We're doing more damage than good." Cyborg says.

"Guys I have an idea." Beast Boy says.

"What is it?" Jinx asks.

"Instead of going for just one anti-cell or the base separately why don't two of us attack the anti-cells aggressively, while the one hides somewhere and waits for the perfect opportunity and go all out on the main one." Beast Boy says and the others are impressed with him.

"Alright Beast Boy. You're a genius." Cyborg says.

"Yeah didn't know you had it you." Jinx says.

"Awe. Thanks guys." He says.

"Alright, you two attack the anti-cells, I'll wait for the main one to lower its defenses." Cyborg says and the other two agree and begin.

"Jinx left side." Beast Boy says as some of the anti-cells try to attack her from the side.

"Got em'. Thanks Beast Boy." Jinx says firing and destroying them.

"I think their mad." Beast Boy says as all the anti-cells in the general vicinity gathered in front of them.

"Um, sorry?" Jinx says and the anti-cells assault the two of them.

"They don't forgive you!" Beast Boy yells into his radio and firing into all directions since that was where they were.

"Beast Boy watch were you shoot!" Jinx yells as some of the stray rounds hit random organs and Robin's body rumbles at the stinging.

"Oh, I'm sorry that every time I shoot the anti-cells manage to dodge." He says sarcastically.

**BOOM,** **KABOOM, PING, PANG. **Echoes as Cyborg finally initiates his turn and takes the unsuspecting virus/blob that is reproducing the anti-cells.

"BOO-YAH!" He yells happily into the mics as he swiftly destroyed the unsuspecting virus/blob.

"WOO-HOO!" "YEAH!" are Beast Boy and Jinx's replies.

"Um, guys look around. There's something missing from this scene." Jinx points out.

"I don't see anything missing." Cyborg says.

"Me either…" Beast Boy says.

"Wait, where's the green?" The both say in realization of what she means.

As if on cue Raven's voice comes on over the mics.

"Guys. The anti-cells separated. The Pink and Black antis left the green. I found the Green's "base" and you'll never guess where."

"AAAAAHHHHH! CYBORG, JINX, BEAST BOY, RAVEN, STAR PLEASE MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" Robin begs in great pain, with tears pouring through his mask.

"Robin, what am I to do? Where is your pain?" Starfire asks worriedly not really knowing how to help him and to add to it she's never seen anyone like this, not even on Tamaran was anyone in this much pain.

"HERE." He cries showing her his blood stained pants in his crotch region.

In an attempt to help Starfire tells him she will be back and flies out of the room before quickly returning with a first aid kit. She quickly opens the first aid kit and searches for what she could use. She takes out some different sized Band-Aids, gauze, adhesive tape for wrapping the gauze, and some peroxide.

After figuring what would be helpful and what wouldn't she finally prepares to work. She gulps before taking a grip on his pants.

"_You've seen him before. You've seen him before." _She says to herself nervously and finally she pulls his pants down and is met by a small splatter of blood across her face and a little in her mouth.

"EW, EW, EW, EEEEEEEEWWWWWW!" She shrieks flying to the sink and splashing herself with water. Then she remembers why she had blood on her and she hurries back to Robin trying to stop the bleeding and she gets fed up with the third Band-Aid plopping off and squirting her with more blood she just takes the gauze and wraps his dick up in it and puts adhesive tape on it for security.

"_Finally. He's stopped." _She thinks happily before remembering all the blood and fainting.

Robin wakes up after his small black out and looks down at his crotch and sees it wrapped up but he was still in tremendous pain but he swallowed it knowing further crying wouldn't help.

"She tried." He says through gritted teeth.

"Robin. We found the green anti-cells. And I hate to tell you where they are." Cyborg says.

"I think I know." He groans into the mic.

"Your dick man." Beast Boy says not very happily.

"I'm not complaining." Jinx says.

"Me either. I get to see someone else's and not get in trouble." Raven says agreeing with Jinx.

"Ah hell nah! You're not going to look at anything." Cyborg yells.

"You two are just going to look at the green anti-cells and that's it." Beast Boy says agreeing with Cyborg.

"But we have to see to drive." Raven says.

"Yeah, plus you know that we can check him out by however stretch his muscle tissue is. If it's not then he might have you two beat. If so you have nothing to worry about." Jinx says.

"But it's stretched a lot and you have it backwards." Raven says.

"Shut up!" Jinx growls but it was too late and the two males heard.

"What are you guys doing?! Just please hurry and get them out." Robin begs.

"Will do Robin." Raven says.

**In Robin's crotch **Raven is mentally beating herself for all the internal damage she has done by accident.

"How am I going to kill them if they move every time I fire at them?" Raven asks herself.

"Raven what have you done? This place is a wreck" Cyborg asks after arriving and looking around at the mess knowing that the place they were in wasn't supposed to look like this.

Beast Boy and Jinx just stare at the mess.

"Those bloody things blow up every time I kill them. What am supposed to do huh?" She asks firing at one and it blows up and Cyborg is quiet knowing that, that part was true.

"Why don't we do what we did last time?" Jinx suggests.

"Yeah. It worked great." Beast Boy says.

"I heard over the mics." Raven says. "It's worth a shot. Same way as last time. Cyborg you know what to do."

"Oh yeah!" He says driving to a shadowed area and turning his craft off while the others took all of the heat.

Finally after 3 minutes of careful blasting and fighting the three finally make enough anti-cell damage that the virus/blob sent the remaining green anti-cell from all of the rest of the body against the three and that was when Cyborg struck emptying every gun had and unleashing its ammo onto the thing that was producing the anti-cells.

And after destroying the main thing the other swiftly followed. "Hey um guys. Is that O meter thing supposed to be on red?" Beast Boy asks.

"Ah. Shit. I forgot about or oxygen. Robin. I'm sorry bro but we have to come out of you the fastest way we can.

**Outside with** Robin he frown at the news he has received but knows that oxygen is vital to them and he begins to try and undo the wrapping on him.

"Robin why is the exit blocked man?" Cyborg asks.

"Dude, hurry." Beast Boy says.

"Not the way I thought I would go." Raven says.

"Me either. I figured I would in a fight or something. Who knew it would be in the Boy Wonders cock?" Jinx adds.

"Everybody relink back together. We might be able to manage some spare air from the unused pods." Cyborg says.

"Hang on guys." Robin says.

"Ow." Starfire groans sitting up.

"Hey Star. Can you help me with this bandage? The others are coming out and this gauze is in the way." He explains quickly and the two begin quickly trying to remove it.

"Robin man. We're going out fast." Cyborg says.

"Dudes, I transform into a germ and that will reduce the air taken for you guys." Beast Boy says transforming.

"I got." Starfire says running to the drawers and pulling out surgical scissors. "Now hold still my love."

His heart races as she places the scissors on the gauze and he prays that she has learned to use scissors correctly and he won't lose anything. **Snip **

"I DID IT…. **SPLAT TATA **OMPFF" fills the room as blood splatter across her face again and into her mouth again as she faints again as the blood covers her face and Cyborg un-shrinks the micro-craft.

"We made it!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"I will never abuse fresh air again." Cyborg says.

"Medical or not this is the sweetest smelling air ever." Jinx says.

"I love this place so much more now." Raven says joining them.

"Um, Starfire? You O.K?" Beast Boy asks as she slowly stands up.

"I am…. **BWWWAAAA… BLLLAAAA… **Fine." She says puking on him and running to the sink. **BLLLLAAAA!**

"Let me bandage you up some." Jinx says re-wrapping Robin's member to Cyborgs displeasure.

**Alright you guys Chapter 5 is done. This chapter was the healing and the next chapter will be the recovery. Also a character will make a shocking return. So, please review this or Pallet Comp. Sorry that I posted the chapter 5 today when I posted this. I was busy and forgot to. Well this chapter was finished 12:35-12:39 A.M 3/23/15 well it's late and I got school in the morning. So please Read and Review. I know someone out there wants something in one of my stories be it Pallet Comp. or This. I know someone wants something added or wants a story made. So, if for some reason you're scared to post here because of your browser history or of school or parents or something you don't have to review just on here. Please feel free to email me a review or request or whatever. Here's my email(s):**

**burton_deon **** and**

**deonburton_21 **

**Well it's 12:47 A.M. Once again please Read and Review. Well goodnight/good morning for whatever time you read this. Finished this part at 12:48 A.M-12:49 A.M.**


	7. Chapter 6 Recovery and Slade

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**Wow, just a few more chapters and an Epilogue in case I get in the mood for a sequel. Alright, so this is the Recovery from Healing and Recovery. Plus like it was mentioned earlier there is a character appearance and for those of you that know the series you'll know him, those of you who don't because you haven't watched the entire series or your just flipping through fictions out of boredom or whatever, I'll add a brief description. Oh I'm playing this game, some of you might already know it. It's called The Way of History. Basically you start from the very beginning of mankind and slowly build up to the modern era. And I need at least 3 of you too help me out. In order for me to advance I need three people to join by using my referral link; ** /ref?id=4003931&amp;key=a8f3 ** I would really, really appreciate it if at least three of y'all help me out. Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action **__\- 1hour =========== 2 hours and so forth_

Chapter 6; Recovery and Slade

"Mmm… Star… you want… to… grab… something to eat?" Robin asks slowly breaking his and Starfire's lip lock and looking up at her.

"What is the food?" Starfire asks and he swore he heard a hint of seduction in her voice but he shrugs it off.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asks ignoring the major pains in his crotch.

"Anything is fine with me."

"You want take out?"

"What's the take out?"

"Chinese?"

"Sure." She says sitting up on his lap slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting up as well.

"Nothing."

"Yeah it is. I think I know what it is."

"What?" "So it is something?" "Yes, I mean no."

He smiles and runs a hand through her silky ruby hair and maintaining eye contact. "You want to finish what was started in the ocean."

Starfire stars into his masked eyes thinking about admitting it or not before slowly nodding and a curve appears on the side of his mouth as smile threatens to appear.

"Star, you know I want to do that too. But I'm kind out of action in that department right now. But I promise as soon as I'm able I'll do whatever you want wherever you want kay?" He says still running his fingers through her hair.

"Kay." She says and he gives her a kiss.

"Ready to get that food?" He asks turning to the edge of the bed with Starfire still straddling him literally dying from pain but he swallows it and continues.

**In the kitchen**

"I think we should tell him." Beast Boy says.

"We can't tell him. I mean what are we going to do huh? Go up to him like, Hey Robin, by the way destroyed some of your penis muscles on our way out of you." Raven says.

"Yeah. Would you want to know if your penis was torn up?" Jinx asks.

"Yes. I would want to know if my babies were torn." Beast Boy answers.

"Just chill guys. It's just like working out. After the burn and soreness of sleeping it will be bigger and fine the next day." Cyborg says.

"What will be bigger and fine the next day?" Starfire asks walking into the kitchen followed by Robin who seemed a little irritated.

"Nothing." Raven says.

"O.k." Starfire says going to her original reason why they were there. "We are ordering the Chinese, do you wish to join us?"

"I'm in." Cyborg says.

"Me too." Beast Boy says.

"Fine." Raven says.

"Is it authentic?" Jinx asks.

"The ad said so." Starfire answers.

"I'm in too." She says following the others then Robin slows down and brings Cyborg with him.

"What did you guys do down there?" He asks.

"We didn't really do anything bad. It's more like helped. As soon as the soreness and pains were off you will be bigger in the bedroom department." Cyborg answers and Robin figures that it is probably O.K.

**Two weeks later**

Robin stares at the phenomena between his legs. _"That is definitely not normal. I know that it is really cool, but that will tear Starfire in half."_ He looks to his side at the woman wrapped around him and slowly gets out of bed and quietly makes his way to Cyborgs room.

"Cyborg, wake up. We have a problem." He says shaking Cyborg.

"What's wrong man?" He asks slowly waking up.

"This is what's wrong." Robin says pointing down.

"What is so important that WWHOAA? WHAT IS THAT?" Cyborg asks fully awake now.

"That is my dick. You and the others broke now you got to fix it."

"Hm, I don't know. I think that would pleasure Starfire greatly."

"Yeah, pleasure her in half."

"Alright, alright let's go. I'll cut it by half, sound good?"

"Yeah. That will be close to my original."

**In the bay**

"Dude this is a lot of tissue." Cyborg says.

"I wonder how that happened. Oh right, you guys blow everything you could up down there." Robin says as they look at the X-Ray.

"Well I can fix it." Cyborg says getting some anesthetics. "Well, nap time. I'll wake you once I'm done."

Robin nods as the gas fills his nostrils and he slowly falls asleep.

**15 minutes later**

"Robin. Wake up man I think it was successful." Cyborg says slowly waking Robin.

"Mmnmnmn." He groans slowly blinking. "Did it work?"

"Yep. 17 inches removed 8 remaining." Cyborg says.

"Thanks man." Robin says regaining his senses. "I know I just gave up the second best thing, but Starfire is more important."

"I know what you mean. It's important to pleasure her, but it isn't really pleasuring if it hurts her right?" Cyborg says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Well you want to go start breakfast?" Robin asks.

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry." Cyborg says and they clean up then head to the kitchen.

**10 minutes later**

"How's the bacon and ham?" Cyborg asks Robin.

"Regular is almost ready, the tofu needs a little more time. How's eggs and grits?" Robin answers.

"Almost done." Cyborg answers.

"What smells so good for once?" Raven asks jokingly just as the two finish.

"That is the breakfast." Robin says.

"Yo, is there any tofu in there?" Beast Boy asks wobbling into the kitchen.

"Yeah man. You didn't think you were forgotten did you?" Cyborg asks.

"No way man." Beast Boy says jumping in the seat beside Raven.

"Morning baby." He says.

"Morning honey." Raven say back.

"You two can help yourself to the extras. Me and Cyborg already ate and are going to take our girlfriends breakfast since we haven't really done "Stuff" with them." Robin says and the two understand.

**Robin and Starfire's Room.**

"Star, Wake up." He says gently shaking her.

"Why baby? I'm so comfy." She says.

I brought you breakfast in bed." He says moving some stray hair from her face.

"What's the occasion?" She asks sitting up.

"Isn't any. I'm trying to make up for things I haven't done for you that you been wanting."

"You don't have to make any thing up to me."

"Yeah I do. I've promised you dates and so far we've only had two."

"Robin. I don't care about the dates. As long as you're with me anywhere can be a date."

"That's not all. I also know that I promised you that I would make you mine and me yours under the moonlit sky on the beach."

"Robin, as I said. I do not care that you haven't done those. All I care for is you trying." She says putting the remnants of the breakfast to the side and leans back onto the bed and brings him with her and then her head millimeters from his. "You want to try now?"

"Yes, you want to try?" He asks leaning in so close that not even paper could fit in the remaining space.

Starfire shivers a little as his warm breathe rolls across her cheeks and chin before closing the small amount of space between them.

"yyyyyeeeeeesss."

"You hear that?" Starfire asks breaking the kiss. "It sounded like Jinx."

"Cyborg my man." Robin says. "Their ahead of us."

"Maybe. But quality beats quantity." Starfire says continuing the kiss

Robin slowly rubs her side with his right hand while his left slides around her upper back and her arms wrap around his neck.

**Beep, beep, beep.**

"Blasted alarm." Starfire says aggravated.

"It's alright Star. It only takes about 20-30 minutes at the most. As soon as we get back we'll I'll give you everything you've been deprived of due to interruptions 'kay?" He says slowly pulling away and she nods.

**Few minutes later**

"What's going on?" Robin asks as he and Starfire run into the Main Room.

"Sup bird boy. Remember me? Oh hey sweet cheeks."

"Red X. What do you want?" Robin growls.

"I don't want anything. Wait, I'm not going to lie. There are two things. 1. I want the five Santorin Disks. 2. Her." He says pointing at Starfire. "Oh, and 2 is mandatory."

"Pigs will fly before that happens." Cyborg says.

"Then pigs will soon, because I don't get her, these hostages don't live." He says and shows a group of people.

"Dang man. You so desperate to get a girl that you have to take hostages just to get one? That's sad dude." Beast Boy says.

"What… No I don't hostages to get girls." He says not expecting that.

"Then why you doing it?" Jinx asks.

"Why's your hair junky?" He says getting mad.

"He's getting mad guys. If hostages is the only way for girls then let him have his way. Everyone has to find a way." Raven says getting a laugh from everyone.

"THAT'S IT! ONE MORE WORD AND A HOSTAGE DIES!" He yells pointing a pistol at a man and everyone stops.

"O.K, O.K. I'll join up with you and get you the disks." Starfire says.

"What no you're not." Robin says grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side and whisper to the others. "You guys keep him talking."

"Robin, if we don't get him the disks he will kill someone." Starfire says.

"He also will kill someone if he don't get you." Robin reminds.

"Do not worry. I have a plan. See I'll go to him and when he thinks he has me I'll capture him and Raven can teleport the hostages before something happens. It could be completed in less than two minutes." She says smiling.

"That's not bad." He says after thinking it over.

"I know." She says giving him a kiss. "You still up for taking me after the mission?"

"Way more than before." He says after the kiss. "Let's do it."

"Good." Red X says after Starfire convinces him she will go with him. "Oh and just to be clear the disks aren't for me. There for my boss. Sweet cheeks is for me."

Robin only grinds his teeth as he talks.

**10 minutes later**

"Well, well. I see you came alone after all." Red X says checking the room and seeing no other heat signatures except some flies as Starfire slowly walks to him disks in hand.

"I am a woman of my word." Starfire says as she meets him half way.

"I'll take the disks please." He says holding his hand out.

"Here." She says dropping them into his hand.

"Thank you sweet ch… Hey. These are fake. What's the de…?" He says before Starfire's fist sends him flying across the room.

"Well some words are short." She says before calling to the others. "Everyone move now."

The hostages become fearful when a giant black hole forms under them and they fall into it and Beast Boy transforms from a fly into an anaconda and wraps up Red X as the others burst in.

"Raven how are the hostages doing?" Robin asks.

"They are unharmed. I undid them after teleporting them outside." Raven answers.

"Good work te… **BOOM.**" Robin half says as an explosion rocks the building knocking everyone down and it begins to fall apart.

Red X presses a button on his suit that electrocutes Beast Boy and he lets go and transform back to normal twitching a little

"Titans fall back!" Cyborg yells as everybody gets up and begin to get out but Robin stops for a voice.

"Hello Robin. Have you forgotten about me?"

"Slade." Robin says turning around.

"Awe. You remember me." He says walking across the crumbling building.

"How are you here?" Robin demands.

"I have my ways Robin." He answers stopping a few feet away.

"Robin we have to go." Jinx yells to him and he takes a quick look back before turning back to Slade.

"I'll finish you for good this time." Robin says.

"I hope you can." Slade says before kicking Robin in the side of his head and sends him rolling sideways.

"Come on Robin. You can do better." Slade says running and jumps his leg outstretched as Robin stand up.

"You mean this?" Robin says sidestepping and slamming his elbow in the back of Slade's head and he slams into a wall and some debris cover his chest and down and a few fall and crushes his mask.

Robin checks his pulse and feels very little to none and smiles to himself. _"Coma. Definitely permanent coma."_

"Robin, let's go please." Starfire says taking his hand and he reluctantly lets her lead him out.

**Return to Titans Tower**

"Robin. Did you kill Slade?" Starfire asks facing away from him sliding her top and skirt off and sliding her night gown on.

"Yep. Killed him with the building he destroyed. Irony huh?" Robin says chuckling a little but its cut short when a pillow with medium strenght knocks him off the bed.

"It is not funny. If you killed him then long ago when he said you two were alike then he is right. Because only bad guys kill." She says glaring at him and finished with her changing she walks over and sits on the bed examining her nails.

"I know it's not. Seriously though, I didn't kill him alright? You should know me better than that." He says getting up and sitting behind her and sliding his arms around her stomach and placing his head on her shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't but… He didn't look very… um… Lively when I got you." She says tilting her head to look at him.

"He had a light pulse. He had guaranteed concussion with the amount of force the concrete had on his head." He says looking at her and searching her eyes for any signs of doubt.

"_He seems sincere, but Slade didn't look alive. I even think he was breathing." _Starfire thinks to herself trying to pierce the mask he was wearing _"That bloody mask. Can't tell any emotions with it." _

"Do you want me to look in your eyes when I tell you?" He asks sensing a sparkle of doubt and she nods after a bit of thinking.

"_At least she's honest."_ He thinks before removing his mask and looking her in the eyes. "I promise that didn't. I don't think I could if I wanted."

"_I hate those water blue eyes now." _She thinks staring into his trying to see a hint of lies but sees none.

"So, you believe me?" He asks and she nods.

"I always believed you. I was just making sure. You think I wouldn't believe you?" She says leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Alright, and I know you would, I was just making sure." He says getting under the blankets and bringing her with him.

"Are you going to make me yours now?" She asks and the first thought he has is _"Fuck, she remembered."_

"I don't know. Are you in the mood?" He asks and she nods. _"Fuuuck." _He thinks but he remembers he did promise.

"Are you going to say you will take me some other time? Am I not pleasing? When we began in the infirmary did I do something wrong?" She wonders asking three different questions and after each one the main reason he stalls surfaces more and more.

"It's not that Star. I want you, I do, it's just. You see… I'm afraid… afraid that if we do, do it you'll get pregnant and I think we're both too young to be parents, I know you'll make a wonderful mother, but I don't think I would good enough to be a father to one of your kids." He explains to her why he hasn't done her yet but she just giggle. "What's funny?"

"It's just that. It's very unlikely I would get pregnant, you see on Tamaran there are special procedures for a woman who is awaiting a child. So, until I do that I cannot get pregnant." She tells him and she can tell she needs to elaborate more. "So, basically we can "Do it" as you say as much as we please until I have the special surgery."

"O…Oh." He says finally understanding.

"So. Can we do it?" She asks hoping he doesn't delay any more.

"Are you really in the mood?" He asks. "I don't want to waste our first time on a want."

"I am in the mood. I've been in the mood since that night in the infirmary." She says as he pulls her closer and she takes in the light scent of gunpowder and sweat from the building earlier.

"So, how do you want to….mmpf." He says before she presses her lips to his.

He tenses a bit as her hands slowly undo the buttons on his shirt and she breaks the kiss enough to remove it and he turns the tables and rolls her on top of him and pulls her down into a light kiss and he slowly takes hold of her gown and slowly pulls it up until it is at her shoulder and she sits up and allows him to remove the thin fabric leaving her in her bra and panties and him in his pant which both are soon removed and now he is on top.

"I know I say it a lot, but I really love you Star, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I'm going to make you feel like how you've made me feel since we first met." He whispers into her ear and the warm air from his breath causes her to shift and shiver lightly and the shivers increase as he begins to whisper sweet and arousing things in her native tongue.

"I'll never let anyone harm you or take you from me." He says in her native tongue before passionately kissing and then entering her and a pained moan escapes her throat and into the kiss.

**Next morning**

"Mmm." Robin groans slowly blinking as the morning light enters through the window and onto him. He smiles to himself as he takes in the sight of the woman in his arms and he gently her off of him and then slides out of bed and walks over to the window and closes the blind and checks the time, _"7:13 A.M."_ then his focus shifts back to the alien beauty in the bed. He gives her a soft kiss on the cheek then gets back in bed.

"_She's so beautiful. How did I get her? She's like so perfect." _He thinks as he props himself up on his elbow and stares at her trying to figure out how he had gotten someone like her.

"It is considered rude to stare you know." She says keeping her eyes closed.

"You're awake?" He asks surprised. "How long have you been awake?"

"I was fading to and from sleepiness until you closed the curtain and your kiss on the cheek sort of ended my sleepiness." She answers opening her eyes. "But since it is very early I figured I'd try to get more sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep." He says.

"It's O.K." She says sliding closer to him and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Want to do it again?" He asks rubbing her back.

"Not now. I'm a little sore. Maybe later." She answers.

"Alright." He says going back to sleep.

**4 hours later**

"Robin we have a…" Raven stops the sentence as she enters the room and sees the two. "Robin we have a problem."

Robin mumbles and sits up carefully unwrapping himself. "I'm on my way."

"_I'll let Star sleep some more."_ He thinks and gets changed groaning as he slides his shirt on.

"What's going on?" He asks walking into the main surprised by the eerie quiet that filled the room.

"Morning, Robin. I believe I have something that belongs to you."

"Man, what the fuck?!" Robin whines when he sees the man on the screen and the person unconscious in a chair.

"Robin, what's the matter, darling? Having some doubts are we? Robin, you can't get rid of me, you'll never get rid of me, Robin. We'll always be together, Robin. Robin…? Robin!?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Robin screams at the screen and punching it out.

**Alarm beeps**

"Robin?" Starfire asks and her expression is the same as the others shocked.

"Oh shit!" He exclaims at the sound if her voice, but he has a job and ignores her at the moment. "Titans, go."

**9:30 P.M the story part was finished. Well we witnessed the return of Slade, well… a partial of it. Who do y'all think the new guy is? Or who do you think the unconscious person is? Oh and to clear it up a bit the story has been Sweet. Or I've tried to make it sweet. Really I've tried guys. I'm not really the romantic type. Flamin' and Complicated are next. Oh, and I think I got a new story. Not Pokémon or Teen Titans, but the most watched show in Sorts entertainment history. A WWE Fiction. After the 2015 WrestleMania. And what I think is a rare fiction Lana. It will be rated Teen (T) though. So, the next three fiction ideas are: **_**The Moment's Sequel, A Call of Duty/Pokémon **_**Fiction and now a **_**WWE **_**Fiction. I will take requests. That's where **_**The Moment **_**came from. Oh and back to this story the prologue will be coming into play some and then the Complicated enters. As for Pallet Comp. there is going to be a little seduction by Ash and Misty. Well. This part was completed 11:41 P.M 3/30/15. Well time to work on Pallet Comp. So… Good night/ Good morning for whatever time you read this. 11:42-11:43 P.M chapter all together completion. 12:04 A.M 3/31/15 correction made:**

**The end part was some of Eminem's Dr. West Skit. 12:07-12:08 A.M 3/31/15 correction made.**


	8. Chapter 7: Complications

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**What's up everyone? Everyone doing well? Hope so. Anyway this is chapter 7 of the story. I'm thinking about 2 more chapters and then a sequel. I'm going to do the sequel after a couple other stories though. Alright this chapter will be the Complicated and Flamin' but the last chapters are going to be sweet or try to anyway. There might be an appearance in this chapter but I don't know yet. Well, onto chapter 8. Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action **__\- 1hour =========== 2 hours and so forth_

Chapter 8; Complications

"How is he alive?" Robin asks looking at the wall full of pictures.

It has been seven months since the Titans had received the message from Slade and Robin is once again falling into the dark and out casting person he was the first time he tried to track down Slade. Except this time Slade had hit home. He had somehow managed to get Alfred and now was holding him prisoner and it has often crept into Robin's mind that he should call Bruce and let him know where Alfred was but then the idea of Batman bringing down Slade once and for all shot the thought down instantly, another thing was that if Alfred was gone why hadn't Bruce contacted him about Alfred being taken or something.

"Maybe he doesn't want Gotham to get something from Jump City." Robin asks himself while still tearing through newspapers and T.V news channels.

**In the main room**

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about Robin. He only stays in that room unless we have a mission or to grab a small amount of food" Beast Boy says lounging on the couch.

"We know that." Raven says. "Starfire, you're his boyfriend. Go get him and snap him out of it."

"Yeah, do your magic. He'll do anything for you." Cyborg says.

"I tried once before do you not remember? What makes it different now?" Starfire asks.

"You're his boyfriend, lover, you're his world." Jinx answers for them.

"Oh." She says plainly not really wanting to go in there. To be honest she was _scared_ to go in there because after every mission they have been in lately Robin has been getting more and more angry because Slade continued to evade them and with Alfred who was apparently important to him it just seemed to add insult to injury. "I'll see what I can do."

With that said she turns and makes her way cautiously towards the door and she peeks over her shoulder to see the others crouched in front of the couch like soldiers in trench and she was the man that was heading into no-man's land and was about to take fire, even Raven was doing it. As she carefully takes the handle and turns it they get down and peek back up as the door creeks open and they watch her disappear into the room and the door shut.

"Robin?" She squeaks looking around the dark room and then spots him in the middle of the room where the only apparent light was and he was leaned over and was flipping through what appeared to be the Daily paper but not the current one because she saw where Slade had made the front page.

"What?" he growls scaring her a little bit.

"Well the others… are well…" She starts trying to word her sentences without him blowing on her.

"Are what? Spit it out." He says abruptly before continuing with the paper. "I'm busy anyway."

"That is the problem. This is not healthy, you need to get out more, you're not looking to good, and you need to get more sunlight you're looking really pale." She says genuinely concerned for him like always.

"I'm not Superman, I don't need sunlight to work and as for everything else they are irrelevant because Slade is out there with a hostage and not just any hostage. He gone too far now." He says coldly and she literary felt the ice in voice.

"Robin please do not go down this road again." She asks placing a hand on her shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

"I'm not going down any road." He says getting up and sliding a DVD into the DVD player and one of the latest Slade messages begins to play and he demands Robin stop his being a hero and leave Jump City for good, or he would dispose of Alfred.

"If you're planning revenge, you'll be no different from him." She says getting bolder.

"I'm not planning revenge. I'm serving justice where it's needed. Two different things Star." He says beginning to get angry at her for interrupting his studying and getting angry herself she grabs the chair he's sitting in and turns it to where he's facing her.

"Star, please… let… me… finish… what… I'm… doing." He says anger now swelling in him because every second he wastes is a second Alfred doesn't have. "If you don't leave we're going to get into a huge argument and say things we don't mean. Now please LEAVE."

He says pushing her away and re-turns the chair back to its original position but Starfire turns it back and does what he would have never thought **SLAP **echoes throughout the small room as she slaps him out of the chair and onto the floor with a crash.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He demands jumping up and pushing her into the back wall where she hits with a loud **CLUMP**.

"You don't back up I'll do it again." She says now just as mad.

"I dare you to do it again." He says and she does but since he knew it was coming he ducked and slammed her into the wall.

"You shouldn't have missed." He growls tightening the grip on her arms and Starfire is more hurt by the fact that he just did what he did then the light stinging in her shoulder.

And for a second she thought she saw him twitch and then he slowly lightens the grip he has on her. Then he roughly presses his lips against hers and even though she is surprised by the action it is the best thing that has happened to her since Slade ruined her intimacy with Robin. Because for the first few weeks she would be in bliss from making love or "sex" then after a couple weeks Slade increased the threats with Alfred and she became a ghost so to speak to Robin. Then he pulls away to her disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" She asks as he gently rubs her sore shoulder that she had forgotten about.

"You didn't seem into. I don't blame you." He says but she ignores him and brings his lips back to hers because she knows if he gets off her and back thinking of Slade she will have to go through this again. After replaying the current events through her mind she found that she was really turned on and she tilts her head to the side in hopes he will move lower. He doesn't but she finally gets him to by asking and he does reluctantly and the longer he sucked and kissed her neck the more she craved so she takes his hand a guides it to her crotch to show him what she was wanting.

"Robin… I… am… sooooo… turned on." She groans as he lightly bites her.

"Me too." He says grabbing her waist and picking her up, instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist and he sits her on a shelf after wiping the books off of it.

**An hour later**

Everyone listens intently and they hear a low "ooooooohhhhh" coming from the room they all flinch when they hear Starfire fire a starbolt and after a few minutes they all jump from the door and hide in front of the couch when they hear the door knob twisting. Then Starfire staggers out with a wide grin.

"How did it go?" Beast Boy asks. "How is he?"

"He is… um… fine. I like him this way." She says dumbly and sways lightly.

Raven looks her up and down and notices her appearance first noting she has a boot missing, both wrist protectors gone, her skirt looked like it had gotten into a fight with a tornado and lost, and her top was backwards, then she frowns when she sees a small bit of white liquid on the right side of her bottom lip and she raises an eyebrow in disgust as a white string slides down her right leg.

"Did you guys fist fight or something?" Cyborg asks. "We heard a lot of crashing."

"Um, you can say that." She says walking over to the couch and plopping down.

"Yo Cy. I'm going to get a pizza. You want to join?" Beast Boy asks and he happily agrees after working up an appetite listening to Starfire and Robin's fight.

"Um. Starfire you have a little something right here." Raven says making a wiping motion on her bottom lip and Starfire uses her tongue to wipe to "something" that Raven had said. "You two fucked didn't you?"

Starfire doesn't even lie. She was feeling way too good to even try and lie.

"Yes. He took me to town. If he didn't mark me as his before he definitely made me his now." She says the stupid smile coming back.

"That good?" Jinx asks sitting down beside her.

"I think he literary fucked me senseless." She says giggling. "Made I sore too, but I feel way to amazing to let it bother me."

"Wow, I wonder how Robin is doing." Raven says.

"Forget that." Jinx says. "Come on Starfire, you got to give us the details. You can't just come out like this and leave us in the dark."

"Well, at first we were in deed fighting, verbally. Then he got mad and I got made and slapped him out of his chair…" Starfire says beginning her "details".

"Dang, what's she made of? A water pipe?" Robin says to himself cleaning up his and Starfire mess. "Dang it's like someone spilt a bottle of milk. Well, some is half mine. Maybe a quarter."

Finally done he looks up at the forgotten T.V and then he notices it. The one thing he never noticed when he was being obsessed. Every 30 seconds or so Slade's face would scatter just a little bit and so would Alfred's.

"The fuckers a fake." He says quietly. "We've been after a fake. That's why he was so easy when he returned and why we've never encountered him. Someone is playing games."

"Then a long stream of flashing lights over whelm his mind then with the final flash everything becomes clear to him.

"Guys guess… what…?" He says bursting into the room and the three girls turn to him.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"Slade is only a figment of my imagination." He says and he then goes on to tell them the discovery.

"That would explain why he always was one step ahead of us." Raven says, then Jinx changes back to the subject they were talking about before Robin burst in.

"You are a boy wonder." Jinx says slyly throwing him off a second.

"Yeah. Starfire told us _everything._" Raven says and Robin turns blood red.

"Everything?" He says gulping and the two nod.

**Bling **rings the elevator bell and Beast Boy and Cyborg step out both with five boxes of pizza.

"Let me help you two." He says taking the top two off each of them." Robin says quickly surprised, the two don't reject the help, plus they him alone with three girls. There was no telling what they did. And the three head into the kitchen, and then Robin tells them what they've missed.

"Really? I thought she just really got beat up." Beast Boy says.

"I thought she looked flushed." Cyborg says before slapping Robin on the shoulder. "Robin my man you a beast."

Robin cringes and Cyborg quickly apologizes but Robin says it's all good. "Your fine man. Starfire just has a strong grip." And he shows them the ten scratch marks running down his should to about the middle of his back.

"Dude, that looks nasty." Beast Boy says at the lightly blood stained back and scratches.

"Nah man. Those are battle scares." Cyborg says proudly. "Our young Robin is now all grown up."

"Grown up and stinging." Robin says and the other two chuckle.

**10 months later**

"Robin, I wish to speak with you." Starfire says slowly entering his room.

"Sure Star. What do you need to talk to me about?" He asks and gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"It's about us." She says sitting next to him and looking at the floor.

"What about us Star?" He asks getting confused.

"Robin, how long have we been the boy and girlfriend?" She asks.

"Almost a year and half. Why?" He asks.

"Because you say we are in love. But lately you have been caring about the city more than me." She says sadly.

"Star, you know you are my life. But the city needs protecting until we can have a permanent hero." He says gently putting his hand on hers.

"But why? The city has law enforcement does it not? Can the city not help itself?" She asks her eyes getting a little teary.

"Please don't cry Star. Look as soon as the town gets a hero I will give you all of my attention. Not matter what it is my only priority will be you." He says wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Do you promise it?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes, Starfire I promise. You are my Star and I want you happy." He says leaning in to give her a soft kiss and she smiles her normal beautiful smile.

"Thank you Robin." She says. **ERM, ERM, ERM, ERM**

"Fucking alarm." She murmurs as the alarm goes off and it throws him off so bad he trips over his own staff.

"What?" He asks shocked because Starfire never talked that way.

"Nothing." She says perking up and he raises an eyebrow before grabbing his motorcycle keys.

"MY BAD!" Cyborgs voice booms over the Titans loud speakers. "I accidently hit the alarm."

He sets the keys back down and turns back around facing their bed and frowns when he sees her messing with her breasts and how she spasms slightly.

"Star are you O.K?" He asks and she quickly looks up.

"Yes. I was just testing something." She says dropping her hands to her side.

"Oh, o.k." He says going along with her.

"_Something's up and she isn't telling me or she apparently doesn't know either." _He thinks to himself then his attention turns back to her when he hears her asking him something.

"Robin can we go to the clothing store later?" She asks fidgeting with her top.

"Yeah, what for?" He asks.

"Well, you see for a few weeks now my current clothing style has been aggravating and hurting my breasts." She says still pulling at her shirt.

"Are your bras to small or something?" He asks.

"No. I stopped wearing them but now my shirts are doing it to.

"_That's why she has been having the mood swings. She doesn't like her clothes."_ He thinks to himself. "Yeah. I'll take you wherever you want."

"Thank you." She says giving him a light kiss and smiles feels like melting when he pulls her into a warm embrace but the embrace doesn't last long as she starts to feel queasy at the smell of his cologne which she normally loved the smell of.

"I'll be back." She says jumping up and running into the bathroom and the movement is followed by a long **BLAAAAHHH. **And he quickly runs into the bathroom to check on her and as she is on her knees and having her face in the toilet her gently pulls her hair out of the way and holds it for her.

**Alright. 11:28 P.M 4/10/15 the story part is completed. I hope you guys liked it and how I think Slade really is. Just in case someone doesn't understand how Slade is imagination, if you watch the episode where Slade returns but only Robin sees him and the others think he is going crazy, but near the end Raven enters his mind and it turns out Slade **_**is **_**real but only in Robin's mind because someone put gas in the Slade mask and they pop the smoke and he thought it was just smoke. Anyway after this story and Pallet Comp. is completed, I'm either going to do the sequel to **_**The Moment**_**, a WWE of John Cena or The Ravishing Russian Lana, probably an Ash and Misty thing or another Teen Titans. But I'll let you guys choose if you review or if this is a favorite or whatever. So if you want to choose what I do Review, message, email me or whatever you want. Well, it's 12:14, nope 12:15 A.M 4/11/15 that I finished the entire thing. Well good night/ good morning for whatever time you read this. Finished completely at 12:16 A.M.**


	9. Chapter 8: Starfire's Little Suprise

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**Alright just a few more chapters and this story will be done. Alright so, now the last chapters are going to about Starfire and Robin with a few of the others. Also going to find out what's wrong with Starfire. Anyway let me see. Is there anything I'm forgetting… no don't think so. Oh, I don't there will be a sequel to this unless you guys want one. Oh, sorry for the confusion **_**THIS**_** is chapter 8 Well… onto the chapter. Disclaimer- Still do not own Teen Titans.**

"_Thinking" Emphasis __**Action **__\- 1hour =========== 2 hours and so forth_

Chapter 8; Starfire's Little Surprise

"How are you feeling?" Robin asks Starfire who is half asleep with her head on the tub while he is stretching and popping his back and other locked limbs the next morning getting off the bathroom floor.

"I am well. I told you it was just something I ate." She says as he softly rubs her back.

"I guess you were right. You think is all out?" He asks helping her up.

"Yes Robin. I feel much better now, so I guess I'm good to go. Thank you for staying up with me all night." She says as he pulls her close.

"No problem. You're my girl. I can't let you be alone if I can help it." He says going to give her a kiss but she moves her head back.

"You can't kiss me. I still have the after smell of vomit." She says when he frowns in confusion.

"I'll be fine, it's just a smell. It won't kill me." He says giving her a kiss anyway.

"Persistent." She says smiling as they walk out of the bathroom together.

"It's just 8:30." He says laying down in bed with her laying on top of him.

"Can we go shopping? I still don't like my shirt or bras." She asks picking at her shirt again.

"Take it off then and put it on when we go to town alright?" He says.

"How do I know you're not trying to sleep with me?" She asks taking her shirt off with a sigh of relief.

"1. Because you have vomit after taste and kissing with lips is not the same as tongue on tongue. 2. Sleeping and having sex is to different things. I don't how it got involved with it all. And 3. I think you losing it because I'm not turned on at all." He answers rubbing her bare back as she makes her self-comfortable on him.

"Well see if you're turned on or not." She says sliding her hand into his pants and grabbing his rock hard erection. "Not turned huh? I guess if that's turned off then I'm a guy."

"Don't even joke like that." He says kissing her cheek. "I'll make love to you later alright?"

"Alright." She says enjoying his gentle rubbing slowly falling asleep.

**Couple hours later.**

"Do we have to go this early?" Robin asks his arms wrapped around Starfire's waist and head on her shoulder as she brushes her hair.

"Yes. If we get there early then we can get the early morning deals." She says putting the brush down. "Besides, I think I might want to stop by that Victoria Secret on the corner of Main Street and 1st avenue."

"That light black shop?" He asks and she nods.

"You know of it?" She asks and he tells him how he and Beast Boy bought something's to prank Raven with but it blew up in there face as she tells them how she's been eyeing the two bags of clothes.

"You don't need it though. You're already amazingly gorgeous. You look beautiful in anything." He says kissing the right side of her neck.

"So… you… wouldn't want… to see… me in… skin hugging… barely fitting… tight black… lace?" She asks pressing his head into her neck as he begins to suck on it.

"I didn't say that now." He says letting her up and watches as she slides her boots on.

"Well then. You got anymore early shopping complaints?" She asks and he shakes his head. "Good. Can we hurry? This shirt is really aggravating."

**7 minutes into town**

"I think you should go to the doctor." Robin says as she leans over a trash can puking again.

"No. It's just your bloody motorcycle. You know I hate it when you speed through town on it." She says wiping her mouth.

"Alright then. I'll slow it down." He says starting it back up.

"Thank you." She says and they continue to her custom clothes store so she or more like Robin can buy more of her uniforms and some casual clothes.

**Later that night back at the Tower.**

"_I wonder what we have."_ Starfire thinks to herself digging through the freshly packed fridge. _"Ah, strawberries."_

She happily grabs the pack of berries and shuts the door and walks into the main room and flops down on the couch.

"_I wonder what's gotten me sick." _She thinks now that she is comfortable and got time to think over her options.

"_Maybe there's a bug going around. Nah, I would be doing more than puking. Maybe it's a little while thing."_

Finally she runs out of strawberries and decides that she is bored of thinking and decides to see what Robin is doing and hopefully will get her un-bored.

She finds him and Beast Boy in the training room fighting an automated robot controlled by Cyborg who keeps typing in different codes which change the fighting style of the robot and constantly testing their ability to adapt to changing fighting styles.

So she sets off to find Raven and Jinx to find her something to do. She finds them in Raven's room playing cards.

"Hey Starfire. You want to get in on this?" Jinx asks seeing her friend at the door.

"Yeah, it's a simple game." Raven says.

"What game is it?" Starfire asks walking in and sitting on the side making then sit in a sort of triangle shape.

"ERS or Egyptian Rat Smack." Jinx answers.

"Oh, I know this game. Robin has showed me how to play." She says happily.

"You wanna bet with us?" Raven asks.

"What are you betting?" Starfire asks.

"Money." Jinx says.

"Yep. So far Jinx has won fifty bucks from me and I have won forty five from her." Raven adds.

"Alright. One minute please." She says flying to the training room and gets there just in time to see them starting there break.

"Robin, I need to ask you something." She says poking her head in.

"What's up?" He asks.

"May I get your wallet?" She asks sweetly.

"What? Why?" He asks and she wraps her arms around his neck places her lips millimeters from his and allows him to take in her strawberry scented breath and gets him to stare into her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Because, I like your wallet." She says softly and brushes her lips against his.

"Oh… um… sure. Here you go." He says reaching in his back pocket and handing her his wallet.

"Thank you." She says closing the small distance deeply kissing him and then heads back to Raven's room.

"I'm back." She says sitting with her legs crossed on the floor.

"Where'd you go?" Jinx asks.

"Robin gave me his wallet." She answers.

"Really?" Raven asks and Starfire nods showing the brown leather wallet.

"How much can you spend?" Raven asks.

"I don't know." She answers.

"Go check." Raven says.

"We'll wait." Jinx says.

"O.K then." She says flying to the training room.

"Robin." She says peeking in just as the break ended.

"Yeah." He asks.

"How much can I spend?" she asks doing the same thing as before, except this time she gives him small kiss.

"Um… How much you need?" he asks as she gives him another light kiss.

"I don't know yet." She says giving him yet another kiss.

"Just use however much it takes." He says this time getting a longer kiss from her.

"Thank you baby." She says returning to the room.

"What'd he say?" Both ask as she enters the room.

"He said however much I need." She says sitting down.

"Cool." Raven say dealing her in.

"Wow. Starfire. You just lost more than both of us all evening in just three turns." Jinx says after winning a 600 dollars from her and Raven winning 1,250.

"I suck don't I?" Starfire asks sadly.

"No, no. You just got to get the hang of it." Jinx says.

"Yeah, this game takes serious practice." Raven says. "Want to try again."

"Let's do… say 500?" Raven asks and both girls nod.

"Two Jacks and two Aces." Starfire says smacking the Jacks that was sandwiching two Aces and Raven and Jinx stare in shock of the turnaround.

"Want to go again?" She asks and they do.

"I'm out." Jinx says finally after 2,100 bucks.

"Me too." Raven says after losing 2,500.

"That was fun guys." Starfire says getting up.

"I might have lost but it was fun." Raven admits.

"True." Jinx agrees.

"Well, I guess I should head to bed. It's 11:34." Starfire says stretching.

"Same here." The other two say and Starfire and Jinx go to their respective rooms.

Starfire slowly opens the door to her room and peeks in to see Robin laying soundlessly in bed.

"_Alright. Now to just get in bed. Dang, got to change first."_ She thinks before silently entering the room and getting her night gown and removing her new shirt and skirt and replacing them with the new light gown.

She places the wallet on the night stand and slides into the bed and lines herself against Robin's form draping her arm over his side and entwines her arm with his.

"Tehe." She giggles when his lips lightly kiss the top of her hand. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been hoping I've still got money." He says looking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, yes. In fact I made money to." She says happily.

"Really?"

"Yep. I lost 1,850 but I quickly made it back and turned it into 4,600."

"Oh wow."

"I know. I did what you showed me."

"You didn't hustle them did you?"

"Maybe."

"That's my girl." He says rolling over to face her. "Let's make a deal. I'll take 2,000 of the 4,600 and you can keep the remaining 2,600. That's a 600 dollar profit."

"I like that." She says.

"So, how've you been doing?" He asks knowing she is ready for bed and is always honest when it comes to getting her sleep.

"I've been fine. I only threw up three time today and I peed like eight times in an hour." She says laying her head on his arm.

"Thank you for being honest." "You know I'm purely honest when I want to sleep. I should beat you but I'm to tired too."

**Two weeks later**

"I'm sick of these food cravings." Starfire says to herself digging through the fridge. "Where are those kiwis? I know I saw Robin put them in the buggy."

"Maybe I should got to the doctor. I should be better by now. I'll make an appointment tomorrow. Yes… there they are." She says grabbing her favorite Earth fruit because after Beast Boy had her try one she found it tasted just like her favorite fruit from Tamaran the Yeltom (Motley spelled backwards. Def.: Showing great diversity.) and after having Cyborg running test on the two she found they had all the same elements if the kiwi was eaten after it was peeled.

"Now I need a knife." She says walking to the drawer. _"These are the best things I could have craved." _

She thinks as she pops a piece into her mouth and peels three more, slices them into dice pieces, slides them into a bowl and walk back to the main room, turns the T.V onto the E! channel and gets into her show Sex and the City. (I assume that is a girl's show. I don't know any guys who watch it voluntarily.)

After getting about halfway through the bowl she hurries to the bathroom and pukes all of the just eaten fruit out.

"What the heck. How can I puke what I've been craving?" She wonders and then a memory from her childhood hits her.

"Wait second. If this is the Earth equivalent of Yeltom then that means… I need to drink until I got to pee." She says getting the tea from the fridge and begins to drink it a cup every two-three minutes. Finally after 8 cups she runs back to the bathroom, then check the toilet and smiles at the purple tinted toilet water, she then flushes and flies around the Tower this being the new happiest day of her life.

"Alright, let's see. I think an infrared security system in the basement would be needed." Robin tells Cyborg as the two work on the details while Beast Boy, Jinx, and Raven work on the blue prints.

"THIS IS THE MOST JOYOUS OF DAYS!" Starfire squeals happily flying all over the basement.

"What is it?" Everyone asks watching as she flies around as far as she can in the medium sized room.

"It is the greatest thing ever. The best thing to ever happen to me so far." She answers landing.

"Well what is it?" Robin asks and she smiles wider looking at all of them.

"I am with child." She says her voice filled the happiness of being a mother and everyone tells her they are happy for her except Robin who is ghost white.

"_No, she can't be pregnant. She said she _"Robin"_ had some_ "Robin"_ Tamaranian _"Robin are you O.K?" _surgery. I'm not ready to be a father. Specially with her being the mother, she knows what to do, she had parents her whole life before she came here. Mine died _"ROBIN?"_ when I was a kid."_ He thinks before he realizes someone is talking to him.

"What?" He asks looking around.

"Are you not glad to be a father?" Starfire asks noting his look.

"Oh no, I'm overjoyed to be a parent." He lies to her.

"I had hoped so." She says hugging him.

"So Star, how'd you find out?" Beast Boy asks and she tells him.

**Later that night**

"Robin are you not proud to be a father?" Starfire asks looking at the ceiling.

"Of course I am." He says.

"Why are you not happy?" She asks. "I know you're lying to me Dick. You never look me in the eyes when you lie."

"Fine." He says knowing she's serious because she used his real name.

And as if to prove her point she turns her head to look at him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I love you more than anything."

"Is my sister ugly?"

He rolls his eyes to the right to hopefully avoid them in the dark.

"Yes."

"Look at me."

"I am."

"No you're not."

"Yeah huh."

"Which one of my breast are out?"

"Neither."

"Ha. My left one."

"Damn." He says rolling onto his side and now looking at her. "Fine, I'm not happy about being a parent O.K?"

Starfire feels a sting in heart. "You don't want to be a father?"

"No." He sighs and Starfire silently swallows.

"You sure?" She asks and she looks down when the outline of head nods.

"So, you don't want me have the baby?" She asks slowly.

"I didn't say that now." He says quickly.

"You're not?" she asks.

"No. I'm just... I love you Star… and I know that the baby means a lot to you and it means a lot to me too… it just that…" He says to her and the next two words catch her off guard. "I'm scared."

"Scared?" She asks not knowing him to be scared of anything.

"Yeah… I mean you're my world and I'm scared because I didn't have the exact dad role model in my life and I'm afraid that I'll mess something up with the kid and you'll leave me." He says getting her lightly choked up.

"Plus you're the mother of the baby… _our_ baby. I can't lose you both. Especially you." He says taking her hands. "I couldn't, wouldn't not even think of you leaving me."

"Robin, I'll never leave you. You're the only person who took endless amounts of time to teach Earth's ways. Now I'm pregnant with your child. I shouldn't even be pregnant but look, I am and you're the father. So it's only logical that you're meant to be with me and vice versa." She says interlacing their fingers.

"Plus, you're the perfect father. I mean think about it you admitted to being scared. You're never scared of anything. But look you just said so yourself, and that is what it takes to be a father. You have to have at least a little fear."

He pulls her into a soft kiss. "What was that for?"

"It was for the girl I don't deserve to have." He says undoing their fingers and rolling over pulling her on top.

"I think you got it reversed." She says laying her head down and listens to his steadying heartbeat.

"I love you Star." Robin says after a few minutes of enjoying her presence.

"I love you too Robin." She says enjoying the warmth of him wrapping his arms around her.

"Robin?" She asks half asleep.

"Hm?" He answers.

"Are we going to have the baby?"

"Yes, of course. I'd rather die than allow you to have an abortion."

"What's that?"

"_Shit." _"It's a fancy word for divorce." He says playing it off.

"So you would rather die than not see me or you're… our baby?" She asks lifting herself about three inches and looking down at him and he gets lost in her moonlit smile.

"Yeah, death is much nicer than never seeing you or our baby." He says barely finishing the sentence as she crashes her lips against his.

"You're so sweet, I don't know how on Earth I fell in love with someone like you." She says with small lumps in her throat.

"That's what I ask myself every night when I look at you sleeping in my arms." He says running his hand under her gown and across her smooth stomach. "Now I have two someone's."

"You're so amazing." Starfire says laying back down.

"You too." He says letting sleep take over now.

**1:58 A.M 4/25/15 the chapter was finished. Wow, I think was my best chapter by far. I hope you guys like(d) it. So, what do you guys think? Starfire pregnant with Robin's child? Well we all knew it was a matter of time. Now all that is needed is for DC to make it reality lol. Hint, hint DC. Anyway, I'm kind of sleepy so I'm going to end this early. Oh and just in case someone doesn't get it the Titans are 17 now because the chapters aren't day to day. They skip from day to week and stuff like that. Anyway I'm done for now. So, good night/good morning for whatever time you read this. 2:06 A.M 4/25/15 completely finished.**


	10. Chapter 9 Science

Robin- 16

Starfire- 16

Beast Boy- 16

Raven- 16

Cyborg- 16

Jinx- 16

**What's up my Teen Titan fans? How is everyone? I think there will be one more chapter after this. To be honest I don't really know what this chapter is going to be about. I'm just going to make it up as I go along. I used all my creativeness back in chapter 8. Oh well, still going to get this chapter done. Beside who knows? Writers block chapter might turn out good. Well, onto chapter 9.**

Chapter 9; Science

**Around a month later**

"Hey Star, I got to ask you something." Robin says one evening while there home alone watching T.V.

"Sure Robin." She answers.

"I've been running it over in my mind, I thought you couldn't get pregnant until you were like 20 something." He says.

"I've been wondering that too. And I don't know… on my planet something never happened like this. Like making love. We don't have that, you just find a person you really like and when you're ready you go to the hospital and they take samples from the man and woman and in a few months their doctor takes this tube thingy and puts the baby into her through what is called here on Earth the vagina and with precision they then put the baby into the womb, and there are surgeries one can have if she doesn't want a child and my parents thought it would be best for me to have the surgery in case something happened to me and someone tried to have a child with me without my consensual knowledge. I am glad it failed though." Starfire says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Wow. That sounds complicated." Robin says.

"How are children made here?" She asks curious about how babies are made on this planet.

"Here on Earth, making love, sex, or anything like it can cause pregnancy and if a couple want to decrease the chances they use protection like condoms or birth control." He says.

"How does it work?" She asks.

"_Man, I never paid attention to Alfred when he was teaching me sex ed. Time to dig deep." _He gulps not expecting that question but does his best to give her a good answer.

"Well, what happens is during the guy's orgasm sperm leaves his body which is that white sticky stuff and is really super tiny babies and when they are released into the woman's vagina they know that they need to get to her womb. But there are little things in the woman that are like super tiny soldiers and it is their mission to stop the sperm and end the end only one sperm cell makes it, but in order for the woman to be pregnant she need to be fertile and if she isn't then all of that little guys work is wasted. Sometimes two or more sperm make it and if she is fertile twins are made. I'm glad your thing failed too." He says after thinking way back to when he was 8 or 9.

She tightens her grip a little as he says that and she drapes her leg over his as they continue watching The Eminem Show.

**A half month later**

"Can we make love or have sex?" Starfire asks guiding Robins hand to her warm inner thighs.

"No. That would harm the baby." He answers reluctantly and by sheer willpower moves his hand from under her gown.

"Pregnancy sucks. What if we do it very slowly and gently?" She says.

"No, now we can't do it in anyway. Besides it's only for 8 and 1/2 months." He says placing his hands behind his head before he does something he will regret.

"Still, won't you eventually want to just take me and press me against the wall, desk, or just anything that will support our weight and we fuck like there's no tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah I will want too, but won't. Plus it can harm you too."

"Oh. That sucks too. Oh, what if I stay perfectly still and let you do all the work?"

"No. if out anything in you it can harm the baby." He says fighting the idea of taking her that is slowly seeping into his mind.

"This sucks." She says rolling over and then something he remembered reading in a magazine at the doctor's office once pops into his mind.

"You know what else sucks?" He asks sitting up on his knees and placing her on his thighs where he looks into her shinning emerald eyes meet his.

"What?" She asks lost in his sapphire blue eyes that she had fallen in love with once he began taking his mask off.

"Me." He says laying her on the bed between his knees on her back and places her legs on his shoulder then he pulls her panties off.

"Wait… Robin what are you… DOING?" She groans as he slides his tongue into her unsuspecting lips and begins attacking her inner walls with his tongue.

"This won't harm you or the baby. It will make you feel better afterwards though." He says going back to work except this time with weaker attacks.

"How do you know?" She asks as her breathing increases.

"I read it in the doctor's office." He answers not really being a fan of oral because he didn't like how she would taste, sometime she would be bitter, sometimes she was sweet, and sometime she would be bitter sweet. But now she had him really horny and licking her into a near orgasm seemed like a good way of getting her back.

"I hate you." Starfire says laying on her back wishing Robin would unpin her and let her release.

"I hate you too." Is the only thing he says kissing her cheek.

"Wait until I have this baby. I'm going torture you." She says trying to find some sort friction to tip her over.

"The only friction you're going to get is me and that's not happening sweet heart." He says running his fingers across her yearning lips.

"Please Robin. Please let me release. I'll do whatever you say." She finally says not being able to take the torment anymore.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Please let me release." She says again.

"Alright, since you finally said please I'll let you off." He says going back down.

"That was… all I needed to say?" She asks as he begins.

"Yup." He answers and she makes a mental note to always say please then she feels the heat in her groin intensify more than it was before he stopped.

**30 minutes**

"I know there are extra sheets somewhere." Robin says looking around in the closet while an exhausted Starfire naps in a chair.

"Ah ha." He says finding one and then removes the soaked sheet from the bed, after making sure the sheet was a nice fit he places Starfire in the bed. After tucking her in not wanting to get up he just flings a bird-a-rang at the light switch.

"Thank you Robin." Starfire says wrapping her arm around him.

"You're awake?" He asks running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to look for any sheets." She says enjoying the feel of his fingers gliding against her scalp.

"Lazy." He says giving her a light kiss.

"Indeed." She says.

"Oh, I think I know how you're pregnant." He says after formulating the thought in his mind.

"How?" she asks in a happy/perky tone.

"Well you said that on Tamaran the woman had to wait a few months for them. Well, you don't need to wait for the baby to be made in a hospital or wherever they make them before putting them in her, and since you were designed for that type of pregnancy and not knowing what sex is your body was like, oh this is different don't touch it and then the baby developed and now we're parents." He says and she thinks over what he says.

"That seems likely." She says before pulling herself close to him and closing her eyes. "Good Night. Love you."

"Good Night. Love you too." He says kissing her forehead.

**Alright finished at 11:11 P.M 4/28/15. Wow. Took one day to complete. I hope you guys liked it. One more chapter after this one. Have you guys seen the news lately about Baltimore? It is the stupidest thing I have ever seen. Why are they attacking innocent people destroying people's cars, homes, jobs? In my honest opinion everyone who is rioting should have to pay for ALL damages they caused and for anyone whose home they burnt down they have to buy them a brand NEW house. Also if I was a cop up there and someone attacks my partner or my car I'm not going to be like "Hey man you need to stop this." NO. I'm going to do whatever it takes, no niceness. I'm going to use force. That is assaulting an officer and damaging Gov. property. So far that's a 5-15 year sentence they don't want that they should have thought about the after effects of their decisions. Everything action has a reaction and if you don't want to spend 20 years in jail then you shouldn't have been a dumbass out trying to be big by rioting. You doing anything by rioting. The only thing you are doing is making yourself look like a jack ass. I mean you're out there all like. "Stop this violence." "We want peace." You idiots. Violence brings Violence and besides the government don't care how much you riot, if they wanted they could kill everyone out there by sending in the U.S National Guard with orders to take down all hostiles and everyone who tries anything will be killed or taken into custody so in the long run which is a better deal. Life or Jail/Death? There are only two ways it can end. Anyway after making the Epilogue to Pallet Comp. I'm going to start the next story. Anyway. It's 11:24 P.M and I got tests tomorrow. So, good night/good morning for whatever time you read this.**


	11. Chapter 10 Later

Robin- 17

Starfire- 17

Beast Boy- 17

Raven- 17

Cyborg- 17

Jinx- 17

**So sorry guys. I've been stupid busy with school work and trying to pass my Finals. Anyway this is the last chapter of this story. Sorry the title sucks. I couldn't think of a good name. Anyway time to get done. I'm going to try and make it short and sweet. So, around 1,500 words give or take some words, not including this stuff. Alright onto the chapter.**

"_Thinking"_

Chapter 10; Later

"Alice please stop crying." Starfire begs her five month old daughter after every Titan had tried to hush her. "Robin! Alice won't stop crying again!"

"What's wrong sweetie? Daddies here for you." Robin says picking her up.

"Why does she not do that for me? I'm the one who birth her after all." Starfire complains to herself.

"Maybe birth doesn't matter to her." Beast Boy suggests.

"Or maybe it's because she needs changing." Robin say getting a diaper from the bag. "Isn't that right?"

They watch as Robin change her diaper and then hand her to Cyborg. "I'll be back I got to get more diapers."

And thus he leaves the room.

"This is this cutest baby ever Star." Cyborg says just like everyone else still awestruck by the baby and the soft aura that seemed to radiate from her. She had lightly tanned skin, the tip of her hair until you got about 4 inches down was ruby red like her mother and from that down was jet black like her father giving her hair a flamie hairstyle.

"She is also bugging a bit is she not?" She asks watching him play her.

"Nah, she is just a baby. That's natural." Raven says.

"Plus you have to know what she wants you to do for her and that is the only way she can communicate." Jinx adds.

"I guess that is true." Starfire says handing Cyborg a bottle that was half Tamaranian fruit juice and half milk that she and Robin agreed she would use until she became two since Tamaranian kids had to keep a bottle until they were two and a half and since the babies needed to have a special type of juice since they don't have milk like Earth babies they also agreed a meal of Half of each would suffice because the child was half Tamaranian and half Earthen.

"So, when are you and B.B going to have a bundle of joy?" Jinx asks Raven and both of them choke and cough on their beverage.

"Um, I don't think they would be wise to have at the moment." Beast Boy says.

"Yeah. We want to wait until we're absolutely sure of it." Raven adds. "What about you two?"

"We're going to wait a year." Jinx says.

"I wanted to wait three but you know aging isn't good, so 1 was accepted." Cyborg says putting down the empty bottle. "This kid can eat like you Star. She's already done with the bottle."

"Time for her nap then." Starfire says getting a small blanket and putting it over Alice when Cyborg lays her down and sticks a special pacifier that made the baby think it was eating when in fact it wasn't.

"It's amazing. You two can eat until you burst but don't gain a single pound. I do that I get fat." Jinx says.

"Tamaranian stomach." Starfire says. "We can eat and not gain any weight… Well unless we eat continuously…. EEK!"

She yelps in surprise at the sudden poke at her ribs. "Edgy are we?"

"You know I hate that." She says swiping his iPod and begins looking through his current playlist of Eminem's: _Beautiful Pain, Guts Over Fear, Detroit vs. Everybody, The Way I Am, Space Bound_ and Johnny Cash's: _Ghost Riders In The Sky,_ _Ring of Fire, Man in Black, Don't Take Your Guns To Town _and _Ragged Old Flag._

"Hey I bought you one just like it and it has all the same songs." He objects.

"Yeah but I like this one." She says giving him a light and sweet smile that normally she would him "get" with.

"Fine." He says sitting beside her. "The little booger asleep?"

"Mm hm." She mumbles adding a couple more songs.

"Can't you use yours?" He asks wanting to hear his music.

"Nope. It's broken." She answers.

"What? No its not. You've only had it a day." He says.

"Yeah it is. See?" She says showing him her iPod. "Whoops." **Crack.**

"Looks broke to me." Raven says after it hits the floor.

"Dang. Got em." Beast Boy says.

"You going to buy her a new one?" Cyborg asks jokingly.

"Nah. I'm just going to delete her favorite song off of it." He answers.

"What song?" Jinx asks.

"_Legacy._" He answers

"You wouldn't?" Starfire asks looking up at him.

"I would." He says. "Unless you hand it over nice and easy."

"Fine." She huffs handing it to him. He does a few swipes and taps and hands it back to her. "You delete it?"

"Nah. I made you, your own playlist based off what you had playing." He says.

"Yay! Thank you." She says before starting the new playlist.

**Later that night.**

"Robin?" Starfire asks quietly and gently placing Alice between them and faces him.

"What's up honey?" He ask turning his head to face her. Even though it was dark, her eyes had adjusted enough to see he was half asleep so she decided to try and make it fast.

"Robin do you love Alice?" She asks and he snaps his eyes open now awake.

"Yes. Why?" He answers and stares at her. She shivers a little at his piercing glare.

"Well… I… was…thinking and… I think Alice would like a sibling." She says getting ready to have her idea shot down.

"I thought babies were a nuisance?" He asks.

"Well, I'm new to this." She says giving him a soft smile.

"You know, I'm beginning to hate that little smile of yours." He says running the back of his hand across her cheek.

"I like it." She says and he chuckles a little. "Plus I want a baby who listens to me and not you."

"What? You going to want them to undermine my authority?" He asks playfully.

"Maybe." She says leaning over and giving him a quick peck before she falls on Alice. "So, can we have a baby who doesn't listen to daddy?"

"Depends. Who's your daddy?" He asks jokingly. **(Watch Joe Cartoon to understand the "who's your daddy.")**

"You my daddy." She jokes back and they share a quick kiss and say their goodnights.

**Few minutes later**

"You know you might get a younger brother or sister? We don't know which you're going to get though. What would you think of a brother? Think you would get along?"

Starfire opens one of her eye and watches as Robin softly talks to Alice and runs his hair through her hair. _"That's why she listens to him. He's been doing that since she was in my womb. He is a great father though."_

Her jaw drops when she hears Alice start gargling and making goo sounds. _"She's awake and not crying? Why does she cry with me?"_

Starfire shakes her head to herself at the actions of her daughter and then her jaw drops when she hears Alice talk back to Robin. Well… Talk in baby language.

"_She understands him."_

"Yeah. Daddy will always be here for you and mommy." "Gah, goo." "Yep. Always, you two are now my life." "Gah." "You need to listen to mommy a bit more kay?" "garble." "because she is your mother." "gar goo." That is a reason."

"_I'm glad he's the father."___Starfire thinks before going to sleep.

**Next morning**

"YAAWWN." Starfire lets out a long yawn when the warm rays of sunlight. She sits up and starts to stretch but meets a light resistance. Curious she looks down at what stopped her and she smiles when she see Alice's hand curled around her finger.

So she lays back down and cuddles with Alice who lets out a soft "gaah." and that makes her melt with happiness. _"I really hope we have a second child." _ She thinks herself before dozing back off to sleep.

**Few hours later**

Starfire giggles as a light sucking feeling covers her left nipple. "Robin stop. Alice is in bed."

Her hand subconsciously moves to the head that is suckling her and her eyes open when her hand covers the head. When she looks down she sees Alice and that her night gown is pushed to the side. _"Its Alice. Oh, she's hungry. Hey I forgot I could do that."_

She pulls down the rest of her gown Alice can have better access.

"I'll feed you a lot later O.K sweetheart?" She whispers to the baby.

**Alright guys. I'm going to end it with a sweet mother/daughter scene because I'm writing this on a Andriod cellphone and the screen is tiny as hell. The reason I am writing with this is because I lost my laptop and now this is the best I can do. Wow it over a month just to do one chapter. So, since I'm using this stories are either going to be super short or super not understandable. Well it is 3:00 A.M and my fingers and eyes hurt from this so good night/ good morning for whatever time you read this. 3:02 A.M completely finished. May 27 2015 now 3:03 A.M.**


End file.
